Oh, Baby
by VocaloidAnimeFreak
Summary: Vriska and John, ages 19 and 20, are engaged and ready to take on the world together. Everything they've planned for their wedding is perfect...but then something happens when they least expect it. Or, in other words, Vriska somehow ends up pregnant. Same AU as I'd Only Choose You (happens about a year later). Rated T for themes and language. Karezi as a major side pairing.
1. Prologue

Vriska Serket had found herself living on Earth. Now, normally that wouldn't be anything weird, but in Vriska's case it was different.

Vriska was from another planet.

Now, how did she end up on Earth, you ask? Well, Vriska had some friends (if you could even call them friends). Those friends were named Terezi and Karkat.

Terezi and Karkat had come to Earth a year earlier and gotten married. Vriska was chosen to be the maid of honor in their wedding. And guess who just so happened to be the best man?

John Egbert.

Vriska had the _tiniest_ crush on him when they were younger. But finally getting to see him in person reignited their feelings toward each other.

The two became boyfriend and girlfriend pretty quickly. While Karkat and Terezi were on their honeymoon in Los Angeles, John helped Vriska move into her new apartment. She had also gotten a job as a waitress at the same American Chinese bistro where Terezi worked. The pay was average for that of a waitress, but the owner and manager of the restaurant, Andrea Wilson-Lee, was a very generous woman and often gave bonuses to the employees who really needed it.

Vriska Serket had finally begun to fit in on Earth. But soon, something would change that.

* * *

**So! This is my new fanfic. I don't really know where I got the idea or inspiration to write this one, but it happened.**

**This was basically a summary chapter to describe what happened between the ending of _I'd Only Choose You _and where this one starts off. And this one focuses more on John and Vriska, although Karkat and Terezi are the major supporting characters. Kanaya's in there too.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think :)**


	2. Engaged

**_-_Saturday, July 11, 6:59 pm/Pipe Lake_-_**

"Vriska, c'mon!" John laughed as he continued to drag his girlfriend towards the docks. "My dad's boat is in this boathouse!"

John had invited Vriska to go boating with him. It was the weekend after the Fourth of July, so the lake would be pretty safe. Since he and his dad lived close to Pipe Lake, his dad owned a small boathouse to keep the boat and jetski in.

The dark-haired human unlocked the door and jogged over to a wall panel to flip a switch that lowered the boat. "Vris, you've been on a boat before, right?"

"Of course!" Vriska took a sip of her can of Coke.

"Could you throw a couple of life vests into the boat?"

The troll turned around, grabbed some life vests off a wall hook, and tossed them into the boat.

"Well, are you ready?" John hopped down into the boat and stuck out his hand for Vriska.

"Alright!" She climbed into the speedboat and wobbled a bit, getting used to the rocking of the waves. John put the boat in reverse and started backing out of the boathouse.

After bumping into the sides once or twice, the boat finally pulled into the marina. It gained speed and the two cruised around for a bit.

Soon the sky turned a golden yellow and John slowed the boat down. He completely stopped it and threw down the anchor.

"I never knew sunsets could be so beautiful," Vriska wondered aloud.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" John turned off the radio and the couple gazed at the sunset in silence.

After a few minutes, John turned to face Vriska. "Um, Vriska..." He hesitated a bit.

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't been dating for long, but I really like you. Not just like you, I _love_ you."

"Aww, John, really?"

"Yeah. And I know we barely talked about this before, and I know you probably weren't planning on this so soon, but I think we're ready."

John took a deep breath and turned around. As he turned back around, he slowly flashed a small velvet box...and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Vriska breathed.

"Vriska Serket..." John said the troll's name loudly and proudly. "...will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

"_Yes_!"

Vriska threw her arms around John. The force of impact knocked the box out of his hands...and into the lake.

The couple just stared at each other before jumping into the water simultaneously.

"I've got it!" John held up the box, tightly gripped by his hand.

He climbed back into the boat and lowered the ladder so Vriska could climb in. Laughing, he slid the ring onto her finger and gave her a kiss.

The now-engaged couple drove back to the Egberts' house, blasting the AC on high to dry themselves off a little more. "Welcome back," Mr. Egbert said as the two came into the kitchen. "How was everything?"

John looked back at Vriska. "Well?"

She beamed, holding up her left hand. "We're engaged!"

"Wow, so soon?...!" John could tell his father wasn't too thrilled about them getting engaged so soon and so young.

"We've known each other longer than you think." John hugged Vriska's shoulder.

John's dad laughed a little, his grimace now turning into more of a smile.

Though Vriska didn't know Mr. Egbert too well at the time, he eventually got used to her. He never seemed to care that she was a troll-other than the grey skin and horns, she seemed pretty normal to him. Being only eight sweeps old-equivalent to eighteen years at the time of her engagement to John-Vriska had the tendency to act immature. _ Very_ immature at times.

Vriska also had the tendency to wear revealing clothing such as booty shorts and tight t-shirts low-cut enough to expose her DD-cup breasts. But coming from another planet, she didn't know how to dress other than what she saw on magazines and on TV. Because of that, she even started smoking and drinking underage, somehow managing to hide it from her fiancé.

As the newly engaged couple began to plan for their wedding, the summer flew by. The save-the-date cards had gone out in the mail, the bridesmaids' dresses had been chosen, and Vriska's wedding dress had even been found. Everything seemed to be on the track toward perfection.

Let's fast-forward to mid-December.

* * *

**Well! There was the first official chapter!**

**I'm not sure if you can tell, but this takes place before the story is actually supposed to start. Like, start-start, I mean. Get interesting.**

**This seemed a lot longer on notebook paper.**

**Please review! I really like to know what you guys think and it makes me so happy! 3**


	3. Triple-check

**_-_Friday, December 18, 6:54 pm/the Egberts' house_-_**

John waved to his dad as the car pulled out of the driveway and dialed Vriska's number.

Vriska's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table and she leaned over to grab it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Vriska."

"Oh, John."

"Yeah, um, my dad just left for business. Do you want to come over and watch a movie or something?" John had no idea why he was so nervous. He was nineteen, it wasn't like that "no one over while Dad's gone" rule still applied, right?

About fifteen minutes later, Vriska arrived at the Egberts' house. "Hey," John said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Vriska smiled and followed John up to his bedroom. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I was thinking about a movie? _National Treasure_ or _Con-Air_?"

"_Con-Air_." Vriska tossed her stuff into a corner and sat down on John's bed.

John laughed a little. "As usual." He popped the disc into the DVD player and hopped onto his bed next to Vriska. "Do you want me to pop some popcorn?"

"Oh, sure." Vriska stood up and followed her fiance downstairs.

Half an hour later, some hot action was going on in John's bedroom.

* * *

**_-_Friday_, _February 12, 10:41 am/Red Dragon Chinese Bistro_-_**

"Hey, Vriska." Terezi approached Vriska at Red Dragon, the Chinese restaurant the two worked at. "What's up?"

Vriska smiled sarcastically. "Oh, besides throwing up every morning for the past _week_? Nothing."

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Even though Terezi and Vriska had almost hated each other when they were younger, the fact that they had lived together for five months the year before and working together had improved their relationship, although they had always cared.

"I only feel like shit when I'm throwing up." Vriska rolled her eyes. "I'll look more into it this afternoon. Kanaya's coming over today, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And this time she's actually staying up until the wedding."

"Oh, okay." Terezi sighed. "Alright, I'm going to get to work."

That afternoon Vriska walked back to her apartment with _tons_ of things on her mind. Kanaya was coming over today, and Vriska was _not_ looking forward to having to share a bathroom and dealing with a fold-out couch.

And on top of that, she was also throwing up every morning, sometimes randomly during the day. She didn't have any allergies she knew of, and her immune system had always been strong, since she was a troll. So what was making her sick?

As soon as she arrived at her apartment, Vriska opened up her laptop and did a Google search. It didn't look like a gastrointestinal issue, because she hadn't gotten much heartburn before and hadn't gotten any at all recently. And that cyclic vomiting disease was out of the question.

The only other option, mentioned in every single search result, was being pregnant.

After doing a few more searches on that topic, Vriska was beginning to get scared. As well as being scared, she was also confused. Since she and John were two different species, they couldn't successfully reproduce, right? But considering there wasn't really a troll sex-ed that was anatomy-based...it might have been possible.

But it seemed important.

She needed to know.

Before Vriska left to go to the drugstore, she changed into something more comfortable. Making sure she had enough money, she grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Damn, this stuff is expensive," she mumbled to herself as she looked at the shelves of pregnancy tests. She finally decided on buying from three different brands-she felt the need to triple check.

Ignoring the somewhat disapproving looks from the clerk, Vriska quickly checked out and practically ran back to her apartment. She tore into all three boxes and read the directions. "How the hell is peeing on a stick supposed to determine anything?!" she exclaimed, but shrugged.

After she finished cleaning up in the bathroom, Vriska impatiently wandered around the apartment, glancing between the microwaves timer, her phone, and the bathroom. _What if they do come out positive?_ she thought. _What will John say? I don't know about him, but I can't raise a...human-troll hybrid. I'm too terrible of a person._

The ding of the timer snapped Vriska out of her thoughts. _Time for the moment of truth._

She went back into the bathroom and picked up each test carefully.

Two pink lines.

Green plus sign.

Pregnant.

"Shit."

* * *

**Welp. There was the second chapter.**

**(EDIT: Yeah, I didn't want this to turn into a lemon because I'm really bad at writing those (and I feel uncomfortable writing those). I'm sorry I just suddenly put that they did it in there. I think at that part in the story I was getting kind of bored with what I was writing and just wanted to...move along. That's it.)**

**I'm kind of busy converting everything from 1st person to 3rd person (I thought that would be easier) so...yeah.**

**I appreciate reviews and stuff! I don't bite! ;)**


	4. Confirmation

Vriska tossed the tests on the ground and sighed. What was she going to do? What was going to happen to her? The only experiences she had had with kids were children at Red Dragon or stores, and were not very pleasant ones. Were young humans good for anything besides crying and screaming?

Sighing again, she shakily picked up her phone and dialed John's number. She nervously waited for him to pick up as she listened to it ring.

"Hey Vriska." John laid down on his bed. "What's up?"

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Vriska took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant..."

John dropped his phone and scrambled to pick it up, falling off his bed in the process. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know that, but _how_?!"

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are! I mean, I know how, but I don't know _how_!"

"I'm coming over, okay?"

"Okay."

The two hung up simultaneously and Vriska sighed. Maybe John could help her figure things out...of course he would.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "You're sure?" John asked. "You're one-hundred percent sure?"

"I took three different tests, and they all came out positive. I'm pretty sure."

"Can I see? They come out inaccurate sometimes, you know."

Vriska found the three tests scattered on the floor in the bathroom and brought them out for John to see.

John took them from her and sighed. "Come on. We're going to a doctor."

* * *

Vriska had never been to a doctor before, so it was an interesting experience, to say the least. After walking into the Planned Parenthood center, she was immediately spoken to by a woman at the front desk. Once John had told her they were interested in a pregnancy test, Vriska was taken into the back. They had her pee in a cup and took some blood, at John's request. They didn't even seem to care that it was blue.

She and John impatiently waited in the waiting room for about ten minutes. Finally, the clinic doctor came out.

"Well, Ms. Serket..." The doctor looked up from his clipboard. "...we just got the results back."

"And?" Vriska stared at him, biting her lip so hard she was surprised her teeth didn't puncture the skin.

"You _are_ pregnant."

John sighed.

"You always have the option to abort," the doctor told Vriska.

John looked up at her. "Well?"

She blinked.

"It's all up to you."

She hesitated. All eyes were on her.

"No. I'm not going to abort."

After a counselor discussed their options, Vriska and John walked back to his car in silence. "You could've gotten an abortion, you know," John said to her. "That's why I said it was all up to you. Not that I necessarily wanted you to get one, I just...don't want you to have to go through something you have the option of not going through."

"I'm not killing anymore." Vriska sighed. "My whole life has been kill, kill, kill. I'm _not_ doing it again." The look on her face, although she was dead serious, was filled with anxiety and uncertainty.

"But a kid takes a lot of responsibility to raise."

"I know that, it's just...I don't want you to be mad and break up with me."

"Vris, we're getting married in two months! Of course I wouldn't break up with you!" He paused. "I'm just worried about what my dad will say. I mean, I don't really seem like the type to get my fiancée pregnant..."

"But you're a legal adult! Why does he care?"

"As long as I'm still living at home, he's gonna care." John put his hand on Vriska's knee and looked into her eyes. "But now that we're having a baby, I have another reason to move out and buy a house."

"Do you really think we could buy a house?"

"If Karkat and Terezi could do it, we can do it."

"Yeah..." Vriska paused. "Oh, remember Kanaya's supposed to come over today."

"Have you heard from her? Are you going to tell her?"

"I'll have to. She won't judge me. And once we get back to my apartment I'll ask her when she's coming."

"Alright." John backed out of the parking lot and drove back to Vriska's apartment.

Already anxious, Vriska hurried upstairs to her apartment. She logged onto her laptop. It just so happened that Kanaya was online, so Vriska decided to message her.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrist [GA] at 18:21-  
AG: Hey Kan.  
GA: Hello Vriska  
GA: How Are You  
AG: I was just wondering when you're coming over here.  
GA: I Can Come Any Time Actually  
AG: How about now?  
GA: That Is Fine  
GA: I Will Come Over Now  
AG: Gr8. See you in a few minutes.  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrist [GA] at 18:23-

"What'd she say?" John asked.

"We should probably go over to your house now."

"Alright. But we're _not_ telling my dad."

"I don't want to tell your dad. Ever." Vriska looked at the floor, turning her head away from John.

"Vriska..." John put one hand on her shoulder reassuringly and lifted her chin up with the other. "I know my dad doesn't like you too much, but...maybe this'll prove to him that you're actually mature."

"I'll probably screw up again, though. I always do that."

John could notice tears welling up in Vriska's eyes. He didn't even remember if he'd seen her cry before.

"Vriska, everything will be okay. I _trust_ you. We're gonna get married, and you're gonna be a great mom, and we're gonna have a nice, happy life together, no matter what my dad says. Okay?"

Vriska looked up at John and sniffed. "Okay."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Sure." Vriska wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing her purse.

It turned out Mr. Egbert wasn't even home yet, so Vriska and John were relieved. Even though they weren't telling him yet, Vriska was dreading the moment they had to. John was as well, although he knew what to expect from his dad and his dad actually liked him.

They went upstairs to wait for Kanaya in John's bedroom. Well, it turned out she was already there. Thankfully she hadn't messed with anything.

"Vriska?"

Kanaya stood up when she saw it was who she was looking for. "Hello." She smiled a warm smile and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you don't even know." Vriska smiled hopefully and laughed a little.

Kanaya let go of the hug. "Do you live here?"

"I'll take you both back to her apartment." John tossed his car keys into the air and caught them. "C'mon."

The three went back to Vriska's apartment, Vriska explaining what was going to happen up until the wedding. She never mentioned the baby once, and wanted to keep it that way for a while.

John hung around for a few minutes after dropping the girls off, and was getting ready to leave when he remembered something he wanted to tell Vriska.

"Hey, um, I don't want you to tell Kanaya until after we tell my dad," he whispered to her, standing next to the door. "I know she probably won't tell anyone, not that she has anyone to tell, but I'd rather get my dad over with before we start telling anyone else."

"I can do that." Vriska sighed. "It's not like I'm absolutely ecstatic about telling anyone anytime soon."

"Things will get better." John paused, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, you should probably make an appointment with an obstetrician as soon as possible. You need to make sure everything's okay."

"Okay." Vriska rolled her eyes a little and sighed.

"It'll be okay." John kissed his fiancée and gave her a hug. "I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I...love you too."

* * *

**Okay so actually I don't remember if the chapter ended there, I'm on vacation and realized I forgot the rest of the papers at home . But it sounded like it ended there from what I had so...I'll make an edit later if I need to.**

**EDIT: After I woke up this morning I realized I forgot just a TINY bit off the end, so I added that back in today. Thankfully it was only up for about 10 hours u_u**

**Reviews are appreciated very much uwu**


	5. The Secret is Out

Several weeks passed from the day John and Vriska found out. Vriska still hadn't worked up the courage to tell John's dad, but she knew they were going to have to tell him at one point sooner or later. John had gone with her to the obstetrician, who had confirmed she was nine weeks along at the appointment.

Not much happened in the couple of weeks following her first appointment. As she was still in her first trimester, Vriska was still experiencing morning sickness. It had gotten so bad, it was starting to interfere with her job as a waitress, even though she didn't have to be at work until 10:30 in the morning. She wanted to tell her boss about it very badly, but she had promised John she wouldn't tell anyone until after they told his dad.

* * *

**-Friday, March 11, 12:12 pm/Vriska'a apartment/12 weeks-**

"Vriska, are you sure you don't want more to eat?" John looked at Vriska with a confused look on his face. "You usually eat more than this."

"No, I - I ate a late breakfast." Vriska blushed and looked down at the floor. She didn't want John to know how concerned she was about fitting into her wedding dress. The wedding was a good month away and she already felt really fat.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

"I told you already, I'm full." Vriska sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." John hated to, but he agreed with his fiancée anyway. She was really starting to worry him with her attitude towards pregnancy. Although they'd only known for two weeks, she hadn't seemed to change anything but her eating habits. Vriska usually ate an average portion, sometimes even more. But lately she'd been eating a lot less. And it was starting to look like on purpose.

"Well..." Vriska sighed and got up from the table. "I'm going to clean up. It looks awful in here."

"Do you want me to help you?" John asked as he got up from the table.

"No, Kanaya'll be here if I need any."

"Alright." John paused. "Remember we're going out to dinner with my dad tonight."

"Yeah," Vriska hesitantly replied. Tonight was going to be the night they told Mr. Egbert, and she was worried sick. Every time she thought about it she felt like she was going to throw up, and her constant headaches weren't helping either.

"I'll see you tonight then. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um...5:45's fine."

"Okay." John gave Vriska a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I...love you too."

Vriska gave John a sad wave and locked the door behind him. Pressing her back to it, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Vriska?" Kanaya got up off the couch and walked over to me. "You sound troubled. What's the matter?"

"I'm fine. Just wedding stress, that's all." Vriska sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now could you help me clean? It's really messy in here."

"Of course. Where should we start?"

* * *

**-6:09 pm/Applebee's Neighborhood Grill and Bar-**

As Vriska conversed with John and Mr. Egbert, the pit feeling in her stomach was returning. It was only a short amount of time before the secret was out. She was sure that how ever much food she ended up eating for dinner was going to come back up at some point.

She dabbled a bit in conversation, but most of the time picked at her food and listened. Her head was beginning to hurt again. She couldn't wait to get it over with.

"Thank you both for paying for dinner," Mr. Egbert said to John and Vriska as they arrived back at the Egberts' house. "I wasn't expecting you to! Thank you!"

John laughed nervously and glanced at Vriska. "Um, Dad...there's something we've been needing to tell you..."

"Yes?" Mr. Egbert cocked his head.

"Um..." John turned to his fiancee. "Vriska?"

"Oh, um..." Vriska looked at the ground, taking a deep breath. "We're having a baby."

There was a long silence. Vriska could literally feel the blood pumping through her veins.

"...What?!"

"Vriska's pregnant." John sighed and looked at his feet.

"John, I need to have a serious talk with you about this." Mr. Egbert sighed. "When is it due?"

"September 28th," Vriska squeaked.

John sighed. "Listen, Dad, I'm sorry, but I need to take Vriska home."

"Alright, but come _straight_ back here. We're having a serious talk when you get back."

"Yes sir." John looked back at Vriska. "C'mon, Vris."

They went out to his car in total silence. Vriska didn't know what to do.

"...Do you think he'll get used to the idea?" she finally asked.

"I hope so. He usually does, but...I don't know. He seemed pretty upset about it."

Vriska sighed. "But why did he get mad? I thought human reproduction is treated totally different from troll reproduction! I thought that here, reproducing is a _good_ thing!"

"It's a good thing if you're married, Vris. We aren't married yet. And anyway, we're so young..."

"We're young?"

John sighed. "Vriska, do you know _anything_ about babies?"  
She shook her head.

"Then why are we even doing this?! It's a lot of freaking responsibility to take care of a kid, Vriska! I don't understand why you're acting like it's not a big deal!"

"John, I thought you'd understand that _I don't know anything about here_! I didn't know that I'd get pregnant! I didn't even know that that was physically possible! Why are you so pissed at me?!"

"You've been here for a fucking year! You should know more! Are you totally oblivious to everything?!"

Vriska sighed. "Just, whatever. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gripped her phone and keys and started off for her apartment.

"Vriska, wait...!"

She didn't even look back.

* * *

**-10 minutes later, Vriska's apartment-**

As Vriska whipped out her apartment key, it suddenly hit her how mad John was. He almost _never _cursed. And even though she didn't understand this "pregnancy" thing...she at least knew there was a living thing inside of her that needed to be loved and taken care of. So many questions she now knew the answers to...and they weren't the answers she was looking for.

"Hello Vriska." Kanaya smiled as Vriska entered the apartment. "How was your—"

Vriska slammed the door, her eyes started to tear up. She threw her purse and key onto the counter and ran into the bedroom, not even giving Kanaya a look. She slammed her bedroom door, locking it.

Falling onto her knees, Vriska rested her arms on the bed and cried into the sheets. Why was this happening? She never cried. She was just overreacting, wasn't she?

Ten minutes passed before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Vriska?" Kanaya creaked open the door. "You forgot to lock this one, you know."

Vriska sniffed and looked up. "Fuck off."

"Vriska..." Kanaya sat down on the bed. "What happened?"

"None of it was your fault and you can't help me with any of it. Go away."

"Come on, Vriska." Kanaya lifted up her ex-moirail's chin. "Tell me what happened."

The other troll stood up and walked over to the dresser. She opened a drawer and began rummaging through it.

"Are you trying to avoid answering me?" Kanaya got up off the bed and went to stand next to Vriska.

"No." Vriska finally found the ultrasound picture and whipped it out.

"What's that?"

Vriska shoved the picture into Kanaya's hands. "What happened."

Kanaya squinted and stared at it. "What is this?"

"It's a human wiggler, Kanaya."

The jade-blood looked up at Vriska. "What?"

"It's...a human wiggler. There's a human wiggler inside me. And it's John's."

"But it's...it's not...it isn't...is it possible?!"

"Obviously."

"How?!"

"Vriska hadn't seen Kanaya this confused in a long time. "Do I have to talk about how it happened specifically?"

"Of course not! I'm just confused as to how that—that _blob_—is human offspring!"

"It'll get bigger."

"Oh." Kanaya sighed and looked down at the floor, her eyes widening. "Did you plan for this to happen?"

"Of course not! That's why I'm so fucking upset!" Vriska sniffed. "John told his dad, and now his dad's pissed off at him. So in return, he's pissed off at me because I apparently should know more about how humans work and stuff! But I don't!"

Kanaya embraced her in a hug. "I'm sure everything will work out. You're getting married next month, after all."

"If everything goes okay." She sighed and sniffed again.

"Alright, I won't bother you anymore." Kanaya gave Vriska one last sympathetic smile before exiting the room.

Vriska sighed and went into the bathroom to clean off her smeared make-up. She had been crying pretty hard, as her mascara and eyeliner were practically dripping down her chin.

Her stomach growled. Shit. She had left her box of food at John's house. But she didn't need to be eating anything now if she wanted to fit into her wedding dress later. She would try her hardest to keep her weight normal.

_Maybe I'll just watch TV with Kanaya_, she thought. She opened the door and went to join Kanaya on the couch, stumbling a bit. Her head was throbbing. Why did she have to get a migraine_ now_? _I should probably sit down..._

"Vriska—!"

* * *

**Uh oh...cliffhanger! **

**I'm really not sure when I'll be able to upload the next chapter. School already started back for me and I've been having some major writers' block, so my creative juices aren't flowing freely anymore. I have an idea of what's going to happen, though...**

**Please review! I appreciate everyone's feedback, positive or negative! :)**


	6. Staying Strong

**Hi! I'm doing all of this from mobile, so excuse the possible typos (I think I fixed them). I also don't know what happened in this chapter at all.**

* * *

**-Saturday, March 12, 12:21 am/Northwest Hospital & Medical Center-**

Vriska's eyes slowly opened. She was staring at a white ceiling, and the smell of rubbing alcohol and latex gloves filled the room.

She struggled to sit up, but eventually just gave up. "John…" she managed to get out.

"Vriska, you're awake!" John immediately rushed over to the side of the hospital bed.

"Where…am I?" she asked him.

"Shh, don't waste your energy talking. The doctor says you're very weak and you need rest."

"I'm going to talk if I want to," Vriska insisted. She looked up at the ceiling, sighing a bit. She reached up to scratch her nose, but felt something—was it a piece of tape?—there.

"What…is this?" Vriska slowly asked. She realized there was a tube coming out of her nose, and tried to pull it out.

"Don't mess with it!" John pulled Vriska's hand away and squeezed it. "Vriska, you're really sick! You don't need to hurt yourself any more!"

"But what did I do to get sick, John?!"

"Vriska, I know you haven't been eating! The doctor said you're barely even 120 pounds, and you need to be at least 145 for your height! And, on top of that, you need to gain at least 20 pounds while you're pregnant!" Vriska could tell John was trying hard not to cry. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, okay?!"

"Well…is the baby okay?"

Vriska hated to see John this upset, partially because it made her uncomfortable, partially because it made her upset as well.

"The baby's fine, even though the ultrasound technician said that it's a little small, but thankfully it didn't take any impact from the fall.

"That's good." Vriska sighed and looked down at the floor. She felt really badly about herself now.

"Look, John..." Vriska sighed again, looking up. "I'm...sorry for being such a shitty girlfriend, a shitty fiancee, and just a shitty person in general."

"Vriska." John sat down on the bed, taking up Vriska's hand in his. "I know you're still having a hard time adjusting and fitting in, and you've made some bad choices because of that, and you're just insecure. So no, you're not a shitty person." He paused. "Vriska...do you mind me telling you something you may not want to hear?"

"Might as well." Vriska smiled sarcastically. "My life's already fucked up enough, so why the hell not?!"

"Vriska..." John sighed. "The thing is, my dad doesn't like you very much. He thinks you're very immature and childish and doesn't think you'll do a good job of taking care of our baby."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Well...it's mainly about the way you dress and the way you act. And...he also thinks you were the one who wanted to have sex."

"Oh." Vriska looked around the room. "And why does he care? You're happy! We're getting married in April!"

"To be honest, I don't even know how he let marriage slide." John looked at the floor, then back up to Vriska. "But, we're getting married in a little over a month, so he'll have to like it at some point."

"I don't know either." Vriska was about to say something else, but the door opened.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" A nurse came into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Vriska sighed.

"Are you hungry at all? Be honest."

Vriska hesitated. "Y-Yes."

"Alright." The nurse glanced at the clock. "Even though it's almost 12:40, the doctor's orders were for you to eat right after you woke up..." She paused for a moment. "I'll be right back."

The nurse left, leaving John and Vriska alone again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," John said to Vriska, "the doctor said that you need to focus on your diet while you're here so you can gain weight."

"But I don't want to, John!"

"You know you have to!"

"But I don't want to pay the extra $100 it'll take to alter my dress!" Vriska exclaimed. "I don't want to look fat on our wedding day, and I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"You're being really selfish right now! Do you want to lose our baby?!"

"John, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what _did_ you mean, Vriska?!"

A knock on the door interrupted their argument. "Come in," John said with a sigh.

"The doctor should be here shortly," the nurse said as she came in with another woman, who was pushing a cart with a tray of food on it. "But he said you should go ahead and eat, so we brought a meal for you to eat before you go to sleep."

"Alright..." Vriska watched as the other woman set the tray of food on the bedside tray.

"I'll be back in about an hour to pick it up," the woman told her.

"Thank...you."

The woman and the nurse left and John looked back to Vriska.

"See? You have to eat it. It's not that hard to eat something."

"Fine!" Vriska uncovered the tray and picked up the sandwich that lay inside. "I'll eat it if it makes you happy."

She tore off a bite and forced it down. After forcing down bite after bite, she realized the sandwich was gone.

"That wasn't hard at all, was it?" John asked. "I know you don't want to eat so much, but you need to be healthy so our baby can be healthy."

"I know." Vriska rolled her eyes. "I'll—"

There was another knock at the door and someone came in. "Hello, Ms...Serket," a man said. "My name is Dr. Johnson, and I just want to talk to you about what's going to happen these next few days, okay?"

Vriska nodded.

"Alright, well the thing we'll mainly focus on is your diet and gaining weight. I'm sure you already know you're severely underweight, and you as well as your baby need to gain weight in order to stay healthy. From what we've planned out so far, you'll eat three main meals as well as three snacks, okay?"

"Okay."

"We also have a counseling session lined up for tomorrow after lunch, if that's alright with you."

"That's...fine."

"Alright." Dr. Johnson flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about now, so now you can get some rest. Just call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Once Dr. Johnson had left the room, John stood up. "I hate to leave you," he told Vriska, "but I have classes tomorrow morning, and I have to work after that. I'll be by when visiting hours are open, if that's fine with you."

"That's fine." Vriska sighed. "I'll have my phone on."

"Okay." John bent over and kissed Vriska on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Stay strong."

* * *

**Like I said, I don't know what happened. I was really tired when I wrote this.**


	7. Counseling & Peanuts

**-Sunday, March 13, 8:37 am/Northwest Hospital & Medical Center-**

Vriska was awakened by the door opening once again. She was tempted to roll over and stuff her head under the pillow, but she remembered she was at the hospital. Besides, this was probably her breakfast. She had promised John she would eat.

"Good morning, Ms. Serket!" a lady exclaimed as she entered the room with Vriska's tray of food. It was a different lady than the day before.

"Hi," Vriska managed. She sighed and watched as the plate of food was set down on the bedside tray.

As the lady left, Vriska uncovered the plate of food and sighed. Eggs, sausage, and a biscuit _again_. She absolutely despised eggs, and hospital food wasn't that good anyway. Even so, she managed to choke it all down in about twenty minutes.

Although this was only her second full day at the hospital, she was already almost bored to tears. There really wasn't anything else to do other than watch TV, and there was nothing interesting on in the mornings. But thankfully John had brought Vriska her laptop the day before, so she could do crap when she wasn't in counseling.

Not much happened that morning. She had watched some TV, but it was all boring talk shows. Most of the time she was on her laptop. John had suggested she started looking up baby names, since it would only be a few weeks before they had the possibility of finding out. So that morning she poked around on a few websites and made a list of the names she liked and the names she absolutely hated.

Vriska noticed there weren't as many boy names as there were girl names. Well, there were, just most of them sounded either too exotic, too fancy, or too boring. But why was she even bothering to look at those? If she had a son, his name would be Nicolas. No exceptions.

She wasn't too sure about girls' names either. Most of them were either too weird or too repetitive. How many ways could you spell McKenzie?! The girls' names list was probably the hardest, but she finally managed to find a few things.

_Allison...Isabella...Amelia..._ Vriska finished typing up the several names she liked into Microsoft Word. As soon as she hit the "save" button, the door opened.

"Ms. Serket?" A lady came into the room. "It's time for your counseling session."

"This early?"

"The counselor has to leave after lunch on Sundays, so you'll maybe get a fifteen minute session at the most."

"Oh, okay." Vriska closed her laptop and scooted off the bed into the wheelchair that was waiting for her. She was apparently too weak to walk on her own.

As the nurse transferred the IVs to the hook on the back of the wheelchair, Vriska sighed. She hated going to the counselor after just one day. She hated lying to the counselor, she hated talking about her health, and she hated the room it was in. Everything about counseling made her stomach hurt.

The nurse wheeled Vriska out of the room and down the hall. Why did the counseling room have to be on the other side of the women's and children's center? The hallways were long, dark, and overall just gave off a very depressing aura. Even worse, many of the other patients liked to keep the doors to their rooms open, and didn't seem to care who saw what.

After the boring trip to the other side of the building, Vriska finally made it to the room her counseling was in: the door was already open, and there at the table sat her counselor, Mary.

Mary looked up from her clipboard and smiled. "Hello, Vriska," she said.

Vriska only mumbled in response as she was wheeled up to the table.

"Now, Vriska, I know you don't like going to counseling–"

"I'm _not_ anorexic!"

"Vriska, admitting you _are_ anorexic is the first step to recovery."

"But I eat!"

"Just one meal a day isn't eating."

Vriska sighed. She _loathed_ this woman, and this was only her second day seeing her. "I've been eating here, that's at least something."

"That _is_ something," Mary replied, "but you need to get into a daily habit of eating when you're supposed to eat before you can go home. Your baby needs a healthy mommy so it can grow strong."

Vriska slumped down in her wheelchair and stared at the floor. She wasn't going to comment.

"Have you written in the journal I gave you yesterday?" Mary asked after a long silence.

Vriska shook her head, still staring at the floor.

"Vriska, you _need_ to be writing in that. How am I supposed to help you with your problems when you won't even talk to me indirectly?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Vriska mumbled.

"Thank you." Mary gave Vriska a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry today was so short. Now, I'm not here on Mondays, so I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Okay." Vriska sighed.

"Remember to eat. And _write in that journal_."

* * *

After forcing down the last bit of food, Vriska sighed. That journal Mary gave her on Saturday was sitting on the bedside tray.

Before she realized what she was doing, the journal was already in her hands. She hated to give in to what Mary had told her to do, but...whatever. If it made Mary happy.

Vriska picked up the pen and slowly clicked it. She was actually doing this. Dammit.

_This is stupid_, she wrote. _Why do I have to write in this stupid journal? I hate going to counseling and I hate being here._

_I don't know what happened. I guess I used to be popular. I _guess. _Well, if you could count being hated by almost everyone you know as being popular, then yeah. I was popular. God, I used to be the "Huge 8itch". But now everyone would laugh at me._

_I mean, come _on_. I'm sitting here in the hospital, fucking _pregnant_. I can't do anything. I'm stuck in this stupid hospital bed, where I'm forced to eat every single day. I have to go to counseling to talk about my "problems". _

_I don't have a problem with eating. I have a problem with the baby. I hate being pregnant. I hate it. I feel like shit, and I look fat, which makes me feel like even shittier shit. I know I'm supposed to keep myself healthy for the baby, but...I feel like everything's for the baby. I can't do anything for myself anymore. I want to eat? "Make sure you eat enough for the baby to get some." I want to walk around? "Don't exert yourself too much, you don't want to hurt the baby."_

_Everything I hear is baby, baby, baby. I'm not even thirteen weeks along and I'm already sick of hearing that word. People keep telling me I need to be more excited about it, but what's exciting about a thing growing inside you? All it does is take up space._

Vriska dropped the pen. Her hand was aching. Mary would probably think this was enough feelings to go over on Tuesday.

* * *

Visiting hours opened at three. Vriska had talked to John earlier that day, and he said he'd bring Kanaya along with him to check up on her. She had to admit, she wasn't really looking forward to the visit. There seemed to be a dark cloud over the entire hospital. Nothing good happened in there.

Well, after waiting for a good half hour or so, Vriska finally heard the knock on the door she was waiting for. "Come in," she called.

"Guess who?!" John laughed as he entered the room with Kanaya. "I brought you some flowers."

"Aww, thanks!" Vriska smiled and craned her neck to give John a kiss. John set the flowers down on the cabinet.

"And how's my little Peanut?!" John asked. He put his hand on Vriska's stomach.

Vriska frowned. "Why are you calling the baby a peanut? I thought you were allergic to peanuts."

"I _am_ allergic to peanuts, but…I don't know. It's cute."

"Peanut..." Vriska repeated. "We're not naming it that, though, right?"

"Of course not!" John laughed. "When do you have your next ultrasound?"

"Tomorrow, actually. I made sure you'd have time to get here, so I got it in at about 3:45."

"Oh..." John sighed. "I actually have to work until five tomorrow, so I won't stop by until late, I'm sorry! But make sure to get a picture for me, okay?"

Vriska's face fell. "O-okay. I can do that."

"I'm sorry I can't come."

"It's fine." Vriska sighed and looked over to Kanaya. "Are you bored without me?"

"Actually, no," Kanaya replied, "I've been over to Karkat's and Terezi's house several times already. It's lovely."

"At least you're not bored." Vriska scoffed and looked over at the wall right as a woman came in with a tray of food. She set it down on The bedside tray.

"Thanks." Vriska sat up a little more.

"Do you eat this early?"

"This is my afternoon snack. Dinner's at six." Vriska uncovered the tray. Inside was a cup of tomato soup and half of a grilled cheese sandwich.

"That's a lot of food for just a snack," John commented. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I feel like if I don't eat everything, they'll get mad at me." Vriska dipped the sandwich into the soup. "I'm rarely hungry."

"How's your morning sickness?"

"Worse." Vriska sighed. "If I throw up, the doctor thinks it's on purpose and it makes me feel like crap when they get onto me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just have to gain eight more pounds and then I'm out of here."

"Which should be...?"

"Hopefully by next week."

"Ah, okay." John squeezed her hand. "You can do it."

* * *

**I love my longer chapters! My writers block has disappeared!**

**I appreciate all reviews and comments! I don't bite :)**

**Also: I think you all have realized by now I SUCK at coming up with chapter names. Oh well.**

**AND: The next chapters I plan on responding to peoples' reviews! I've read a TON of fics recently where the authors do that with their reviews. Of course, if I want a more personal response, like asking someone what type of problem they had with this story (if anyone ends up having problems with it) then I'll PM them. If it's just a comment, yeah! I'll add my reply into the author's notes! :)**


	8. A Bad Idea?

**-Tuesday, March 15, 1:21 pm/Northwest Hospital & Medical Center-**

_Well, here I am, writing in this stupid thing again. Mary told me I still need to write in it while I'm here. I still think it's stupid._

_I liked not having to go to counseling yesterday. I didn't have to hurry to eat my lunch. But, of course I had to go today. Mary read my Sunday entry and talked to me for a long time. She asked me why I didn't get an abortion if I hate being pregnant so much. I didn't want to tell her I wasn't going to kill anyone again, so I just told her John wanted to keep it. Wait, she's going to read this. Whatever._

_Yesterday I had an ultrasound to make sure Peanut is okay. Yeah, Peanut. John wants to call the baby Peanut until we find out what it is and we actually name it. Anyway, everything was fine. I'll be thirteen weeks on Friday. That's hard to believe._

_John also wants to start looking at houses. I've been looking at some online, and _nothing _in our area seems to be in our price range. John says we'll probably have to live in my apartment for a little bit after we get married. We might even have to live there up until Peanut is born. (I'm going to call the baby Peanut until we actually name it.) I don't want to have to do that. The apartment is too small._

_Life still sucks._

Vriska put down her pen and sighed. God, she was ready to be out of there. She couldn't wait to get back to work so she could make some money to go towards Peanut. She couldn't wait to make some money in general.

It wouldn't be much money, but...still. She really wished she was in college like Terezi so she could have a better chance of getting a better job. But she couldn't afford to go to college. John would have to get a really good job if they wanted to get by.

But Vriska didn't want to think about that now. They weren't even getting married until the end of April. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Vriska heard a knock on the door and looked up. That's right...visiting hours opened at three. But didn't John say he would stop by at around five?

"Come in," she said, unsure of who it was.

Once she saw who it was, though, she rolled her eyes. "What are _you_ guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well, we _thought_ we'd go visit you to be nice people," Karkat said, crossing his arms. "But apparently not."

"Why are you just now coming, though? I've been in here since Friday night."

"We've been meaning to come, it's just...we've been so busy." Terezi sighed.

"When did you get so busy?"

"Vriska, you know I have classes in the morning and afternoon five days a week, and I work every evening minus Sunday."

Karkat decided to change the subject. "So what'd you do to wind up here?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Vriska knew she couldn't really tell them why without mentioning the baby. Dammit. She didn't want to have to tell them. But John had said it'd be better to tell them sooner than later...

"I'm pregnant."

Terezi scoffed. "Haha, Vriska. That's very funny."

She and Karkat had lived on Earth a lot longer than Vriska had. They knew what being pregnant meant. They also knew it probably wasn't a pleasant experience.

"No, I'm serious." Vriska leaned over and grabbed her journal off the bedside tray. She knew the ultrasound picture was in there somewhere…

"Ah." She flipped to the page in the composition book she had stuck the ultrasound picture on. "Look."

Terezi took the picture from Vriska's hands. "Welp."

"What?" Karkat peered over Terezi's shoulder. "Oh."

"And...it's human?" Terezi asked.

"Apparently."

"Well, good luck!" Terezi laughed.

Vriska rolled her eyes. "You don't seem to care."

"It's not my problem!" Terezi smiled. "Have fun!"

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone else about it." Vriska shrugged. "That was easy."

Terezi handed the picture back to her. "I mean, we're basically human now. It should be fine. I hope."

Karkat's eyes widened. "Wait, Terezi, are you saying you're—"

"No, no, no, no!" Terezi laughed nervously. "I meant, _if_ we ever planned on having any—"

"_No_."

"Al-_right_." Terezi looked back to Vriska. "Well, we're going to leave now…"

"Alright."

"Good luck with everything, I guess."

* * *

**-7:14 pm, the Egberts' house-**

"John Egbert, there is no way you're buying a house!"

"But Dad, I know what I'm getting myself into!" John argued. "And besides, there's no way we'd be able to fit into one of those tiny apartments with all the baby stuff!"

"Well, that's your fault for not using protection when you had sex!" Mr. Egbert slammed his hands onto the counter. "That was easily preventable! You're smart enough to know that, John! And now you're going to be a dad at just twenty years old!"

"Dad, you know Vriska's different! Neither of us knew that she would get pregnant!"

"But protection is common sense unless you're planning for a child! I don't understand why you didn't use it!"

John crossed his arms. "You never answered my question about whether or not you'll help pay for our house."

"The answer is no!" Mr. Egbert shouted. "I'm already paying for the wedding and the honeymoon, and not to mention you _tricked_ me into helping out your friends Karkat and Terezi last year! Just because we have a lot of money doesn't mean you can take advantage of the situation! So _no_, you'll have to pay for this yourself!"

"Dad—" John sighed. "Vriska was really depending on you for this."

"Well, Vriska needs to learn to depend on herself! Both of you make your own money, why do you keep asking me for money to borrow?"

"Dad, Vriska is_ in the hospital_! She can't do anythi—"

"Well, that's _her_ fault for being so careless! She obviously cares more about herself than _your_ baby! She's obviously not mature enough to raise a child! I don't even understand what you see in her!"

John threw his hands up into the air. "That's it. I'm done arguing. I'm just gonna go upstairs and go to bed, even though it's not even 7:30…"

"Alright. Do whatever you want." Mr. Egbert sighed and turned around as John went upstairs.

John sat down on his bed and sighed. His dad was _never_ this hard to agree with, and he _never_ got this angry. And it was all over Vriska.

What was wrong with Vriska? She was just Vriska. Well, Vriska plus one. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing! I mean, Vriska wasn't _that_ bad of a person. She was just insecure. And Mr. Egbert wasn't really helping her to get over that.

What happened to fun Dad? What happened to the Dad that always baked cakes, the Dad that basically encouraged practical joking? Ever since John had starting dating Vriska, that Dad had slowly disappeared.

* * *

_Still March 15._

_John called me earlier. He said that his dad isn't helping us pay for our house and he wants us to pay for_ all _of it ourselves. I'm almost ready to scrap the idea alltogether. It's going to be _so _expensive_.

_Karkat and Terezi got lucky, since their house was a foreclosure—whatever that means—but I don't think we'll be that lucky. Most of the houses I've seen online are like several hundred thousand or something._

_This isn't fair. John and I don't make enough money to buy our own house, and Mr. Egbert knows that. I think he just wants to prove to us how hard life will be with a baby._

_I_ still _don't understand why he doesn't realize that I_ seriously didn't know I'd get pregnant! _No matter how hard we stress it to him, he still_ _doesn't believe us._

_I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Nothing ever seems to go my way._

_Maybe staying here was a bad idea._

* * *

**Well, this was pretty much a filler chapter. I didn't like it that much.**

**excuse the OOC Karkat, Terezi, and Dad.**

Guest:** Thank you! I'm working on the next chapter now!**


	9. Confession

**-Saturday, March 19, 7:03 pm/Northwest Hospital & Medical Center/13 weeks-**

"Are you ready?" John asked. He picked up Vriska's duffel bag and laptop case. "I don't want you to forget anything."

"Yeah, let me grab my journal." Vriska reached across the hospital bed and grabbed the composition book off the bedside tray. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

Vriska followed John out of the hospital room and out to the lobby desk. Once she had checked out, the two walked to John's car in the parking garage.

"Well?" Vriska asked. "What're we going to do now?"

"Well, if you want to go out to eat, we can—"

"No, we can't afford to go out to eat anymore! I'm really serious about wanting to buy a house, John! I'm not eating out at all, I'm not shopping all the time anymore, and I'm not getting another tattoo until after the—_Peanut_ is born!"

"You don't need to be wasting money on something as stupid as a tattoo anyway."

"Hey." Vriska rolled her eyes. "I think it's awesome."

"If you say so." John backed his car out of the parking space. "It wouldn't be particularly healthy for you to get another one with Peanut, anyway. And they're expensive."

Vriska sat there for a while and stared out the window. She would get to go to work tomorrow. She would get to go to work all that next week. For once she actually wanted to go to work. For once she actually wanted to serve food to hundreds of rude humans who weren't generous tippers. But hey, it was money. And money could buy a house.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I came over to your house today?"

"Well…" John sighed. "I wouldn't mind, but my dad would."

"Oh."

"I'm still going to let you come over, though," John told her. "My dad is going to have to get used to you."

"I'm surprised he isn't already." Vriska sighed. "I don't like your dad."

"Wait, do you mean like the weird troll kind of 'don't like', or…"

"No, I just generally don't like him. I mean, I can tell he _tries_ to put up with me, but...I can still tell he doesn't like me."

"It's..." John sighed. "Vriska, he just thinks you're immature. But you're _not_ immature. I mean, come _on_, you rent out your own apartment, you have your own job, you buy your own food—"

"I smoke, John."

John stared at her in surprise, almost crashing into the car in front of him at the red light.

"What?!"

"I've been trying to stop, John, I swear! I haven't smoked for over a week, for God's sake, I know it's bad for the baby, I know it smells awful, and I'm trying to stop! I promise, I'll throw away every single pack once we get back to my apartment! I promise! Please don't be mad!"

"Well..." John sighed. "I guess that explains the slightly smoky smell sometimes…"

"Please don't be mad, John!"

"I won't be if you _promise_ to throw away_ every single_ pack when we get there, okay?"

"Okay." Vriska sighed and looked out the window. The sun was going down, it was almost eight o'clock. She was starving.

"I'm going to call my dad and ask if he's made dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

Soon after, the two arrived at Vriska's apartment. After a cursory examination of the cabinets and drawers, John had thrown four cartons of cigarettes into a bag.

Vriska had never felt more ashamed while on Earth. Of course, she had known it wouldn't stay a secret for long, but she still felt badly about it. At least she _thought_ John believed her about trying to kick the habit. It wasn't like she totally didn't care about Peanut.

"Maybe I'll give these to my dad or something." John shrugged. "I'm not sure if he likes cigarettes, but they're perfectly good…

"And they're expensive," Vriska chimed.

"Yeah." John grabbed his keys off the counter. "Now, _no_ smoking, and lets head over to my house. I'm sure you're starving."

* * *

**-8:27 pm/the Egberts' house-**

"Well, how has everything been lately?" Mr. Egbert asked as he cut up the meatloaf he had made.

"Um…not much had happened, actually." Vriska turned to John. "But, um…there's something we wanted to ask you."

"Oh really?"

"Um, Dad…" John took a deep breath. "What would you think if I moved in with Vriska?"

Mr. Egbert sighed. "John, living on your own is a big responsibility."

"I understand that, Dad, and I'm going to be doing it within the next couple of months anyway! And it's with Vriska, so I won't be entirely alone!"

"Well…that's fine with me, but I hope you realize I won't be helping you pay."

John nodded.

"When were you planning on moving out?"

"Well, um…I was going to take some stuff tonight, and pick up some more stuff tomorrow?"

"So you're moving out tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well…alright. I trust you."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter that much. It was just a filler because I seriously have no idea what the heck I'm gonna put in here.**

**Reviews/ideas please?**

8th Dimention - **Thanks! I hope you liked this one as well!**

AwesomePotterlover - **Aww thanks! I'm updating now, I guess, but I'm already working on chapter 9!**

Marrissa Lacrymosa - **Thanks corn. ;)**

Sil3ntghost - **Here is your more! Haha.**


	10. Easter

**Wow, two chapters in one week! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Sunday, March 20, 5:37 pm/Red Dragon Chinese Bistro-**

"Alright, bye." Terezi smiled and waved to Anastasia, one of her best friends and co-workers. "See you tomorrow."

"Can we hurry?" Vriska complained. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

Vriska followed Terezi out to her car. "And we're stopping by your place first?"

"I'm not helping move a bunch of stuff wearing this!" Terezi backed her car out of the parking space. "So when are you getting your license?"

"Next week. At least, I should." Vriska rolled her eyes. "How long will this take? I'm starving and I really have to pee!"

"Not long. Maybe five minutes, if there's traffic."

Terezi usually walked to work, which usually only took about fifteen to twenty minutes at the most. But today Vriska had asked her and Karkat to help with John moving in. She had only agreed if she didn't have to pay for dinner.

"So how's everything working out?" Terezi had a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she smiled at Vriska.

"I don't even want to talk about it. You know how much I hate human children. They're so annoying."

"And I'm sure John doesn't know how you feel?"

"I'm gonna make sure our kid isn't annoying," Vriska insisted.

She noticed the car was turning onto the street where Terezi and Karkat lived. The houses were pretty nice, although quite a few needed some fixing up. The Vantases' happened to fall in that category.

"I wish that stupid truck would move," Terezi said through gritted teeth as she turned into the driveway. "It's been parked right in front of our driveway since yesterday."

"What's it for?"

"The people across the street are moving." Terezi put on the brake and turned off the engine. "I hope they'll be out of it by Tuesday. They're not very nice."

"How much is it going for?"

"I think somewhere between 175 and 200." She got out of the car, motioning for Vriska to follow. "It's a lot more than ours, that's for sure. Why are you asking?"

Vriska took a deep breath. "John and I want to buy a house."

"Okay…" Terezi unlocked the front door. "Good luck."

Vriska followed Terezi inside and instantly grimaced at the thick stench of sawdust and wood stain. "What the hell are you two doing in here?!" she coughed, waving her hand to clear the air around her.

"Oh, we finally got around to replacing the trim in the living room," Terezi replied. She set her handbag down on the counter in the kitchen. "Alright. I'm going to go get changed."

"Wait! Where's the bathroom?"

"The door next to the stairs—not the one _on_ the stairs, the one _next_ to it."

Vriska nodded and dashed into the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. The smell of sawdust was practically choking her, that is, until she emptied whatever was left in her stomach into the toilet.

"Oh god." Vriska stood back up, wiping her mouth and coughing some more. "I think I just peed."

She went over to the sink and washed her hands. How much longer was she going to be doing this?! Take bread, for example. Just walking past the bakery at the grocery store—which normally smelled awesome to her—made her nauseous. How bad would it be when she and John finally had their own house, and they decided to start painting?

"Vriska?" Terezi called. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah!" Vriska dried her hands and went back into the kitchen, where Terezi was waiting. "Come on, I wanna change too."

* * *

**-Sunday, March 27, 9:14 am/John & Vriska's apartment/****14 weeks-**

"Mmm…" Vriska groggily sat up in bed. "John, what are you doing up?"

"It's not that early, only 9:15." John opened the closet door. "Today's Easter, and I was going to go to church with my dad."

"I don't have to work today…" Vriska rolled out of bed. "What's Easter?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, I guess. It's one of the only times I go to church now, though."

"How long is church?"

"Only about two hours at the most. Not too long." John hung a shirt and some slacks on the back of the door. "Were you wanting to come with me?"

"It'll give me something to do." Vriska yawned and followed John into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asked as he opened the fridge.

"Just some yogurt." John tossed his fiancée a cup and closed the fridge. "When do we need to leave?"

"About 10:15-ish. We're meeting my dad there."

"Okay." Vriska grabbed a spoon out of a drawer and opened the yogurt cup. "What do I need to wear?"

"Just a dress would be fine."

"Oh, okay."

After throwing away her cup of yogurt and putting the spoon in the sink, Vriska went into the closet and pulled out a blue maxi dress. Yeah, that would be fine. After digging out a pair of sandals, she got dressed and went into the bathroom.

She turned on her curling iron and washed her face. God, she had a lot of hair. But she didn't dare cut it short. Of course, it would take a good twenty minutes to just curl the ends, but it was worth it.

Once Vriska finished curling her hair, she put on her eye makeup and lipstick. She wished there were any type of makeup besides face paint she could use as foundation, but…whatever. John still thought she was pretty.

"Vriska?" John called. "It's almost 10:05, are you anywhere near being finished?"

"Yeah!" Vriska came out of the bathroom door that led to the living area and brushed her hair back out of her face.

John smiled. "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks." Vriska grabbed her purse. "God, I can't wait to get my license this Saturday."

"I know how you feel," John replied. He sat down in a chair at the table and began putting on his socks. "I'm almost ready."

"Alright."

"There." John stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, we don't want to be late."

* * *

**-10:39 am/Crossroads United Methodist Church-**

"Alright, my dad says he's on the right side by the windows…" John looked up from his phone as he and Vriska weaved in and out of the crowd of people. "We have about twenty minutes, so you have time to use the bathroom if you need to."

"I'd rather sit down first," Vriska told him.

John held open the door to the sanctuary as Vriska walked in. She was dumbfounded by the large room—there was a huge pipe organ behind the choir loft, stained glass windows lining the walls, and gorgeous woodwork on the edge of the pews.

"John?"

Vriska stopped admiring everything and turned her head. A dirty blonde guy about John's age, who looked extremely familiar, was walking up to the two of them.

"Oh, hey Cole," John said. "How've things been lately?"

"Pretty good. I haven't seen you around here much lately, though! You need to come more often!"

"I know, it's gotten to be a really bad habit…" John scratched his neck. "Oh, have you met my fiancée, Vriska?"

Cole shook her hand. "I'm sure I've met you somewhere…" He thought for a moment. "Do you, by any chance, know Kark—"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting you know Karkat!" John laughed a little.

"I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks… So are you two ready for your wedding?"

"I guess. If anyone's ever ready."

Cole chuckled. "Caroline's excited to go, ever since she was in Karkat's and Terezi's she's been obsessing over weddings, and she's only six! It'll be kind of awkward for my dad to marry the two of you, though."

"Yeah, but it'll still be fun." John sighed. "Well, I see my dad. I guess we're going to go now."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Bye."

* * *

**I'm sorry that so much in this chapter involved my personal headcanons and ideas that I never revealed in IOCY.**

**Also, I apologize if I offended any of you with the mention of church. I know not everyone goes to church and believes in God, but I do, and I see John and Mr. Egbert as the kind of people to go to church every _so often_. Also, I myself am not Methodist (I'm Baptist, but obviously didn't make the Egberts Baptist partially because Baptist churches are more common in the south, partially because of that stupid Westboro Baptist Church), so I have very little idea of what happens in Methodist churches. I chose Methodism because it is the most similar to Baptism.**

**Anywho, I also brought back some old** **OCs! Anastasia** **Parker, Terezi's good** **friend**, **and Cole Freeman too! (Cole's my favorite) As well as being friends with Karkat and going to John's church, he also lives/lived down the street from John. And Caroline is his little sister, who was also the flower girl in Karkat's and Terezi's wedding. Mr. Freeman is the assistant preacher at their church. (More basing the Freemans off of a family at my church)**

**Anyway, if any of you have any ideas or reviews, please give them to me! No idea is too lame for me to hear, and they're greatly appreciated! School really kills my imagination.**

Sil3ntghost** - Thanks for wanting to help! Yes, I TOTALLY understand the homework situation, I'm kind of going through that right now and that's why my writers' block is back! Haha.**

8th Dimention** - You're welcome! And thanks for the idea, although that one was already in the back of my head :)**

AwesomePotterlover** - Yeah, I know how hard it is to come up with ideas :-/ Thanks for wanting to help, though!**


	11. Discussion

**-Saturday, April 2, 5:02 pm/John & Vriska's apartment/15 weeks-**

"I wanna see it!" John laughed, chasing Vriska around their apartment. "C'mon, it's just a driver's license picture!"

"I look awful!" Vriska ran into the bedroom, jumping to keep her temporary license out of John's hands.

"Got it!" John turned away from Vriska, getting a good look at her photo. "Hey, this isn't bad at all!"

"Liar!" Vriska laughed as she snatched her license back. "I can't wait to get the actual one, though."

"But hey, at least you'll be able to drive Peanut around once he's born. Speaking of which…" John took his phone out of his pocket. "I haven't taken a picture this week."

"Ugh, fine." Vriska smiled and rolled her eyes, then turned to the side. "Stop calling Peanut a he! We won't even know until my next appointment!"

"I know, 'he' is just a generic term." John gestured for Vriska to lift up her shirt. "Peanut's getting so big, though!"

"Tell me about it." Vriska put her shirt back down and sat on the bed. "I'll probably have to have my dress altered. I have my fitting this next Wednesday."

"Have you talked to Kanaya at all lately?" John asked. "I don't want her to feel like we kicked her out, I mean, Karkat and Terezi were the ones who suggested she stay with them…"

"Not really. It's not like we work together." Vriska stood back up. "Alright, what's for dinner?"

"I think I'll just stick a lasagna in the oven," John told his fiancée. "Would that be okay?"

"Do we have any lemons?"

"Why do you need lemons?"

"To put on the lasagna, if course!"

"Oh!" John scoffed and went into the kitchen, Vriska following him. "I'm assuming its cravings?"

"Probably." She sat down at the table. "Have you talked to your dad at all today?"

"Not yet. He does want us to come over for dinner sometime this week, though. I told him I'd have to double-check with you first."

"I'm free all week." Vriska opened up her laptop. "I'm probably going to tell my boss this week, so that will be interesting."

"You haven't told her already?"

"No." She sighed and logged on. "I was waiting to see how everything would work out first. Y'know, in case something happened…"

"Yeah." Once the oven had heated up, John stuck the lasagna in.

Vriska sighed. "Look, John, I'm still sorry for landing myself in the hospital and…probably hurting Peanut."

"Well…I can't really say it's okay, but I understand."

Vriska smiled at her fiancé, her eyes starting to tear up a little. "Aw, John, really?"

"Mm-hm." John sighed and turned around. "So what do you want to do for 45 minutes?"

* * *

**-Tuesday, April 5, 10:47 am/Red Dragon Chinese Bistro-**

"Mrs. Wilson-Lee?" Vriska asked her boss. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Um…" Mrs. Wilson-Lee looked at the clock. "…not right now. What about during your lunch break?"

"I…guess, yeah, sure."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then."

"Thank you."

Vriska sighed as her boss walked away. She had no idea what her reaction would be. Sure, Mrs. Wilson-Lee had two kids of her own, but come on, how many pregnant waitresses are out there? Besides, so many different resources said it was unhealthy to move around so much while pregnant…

But it would be _really_ unhealthy if Peanut didn't have the things he or she needed to survive, all because his or her parents couldn't afford them…

All that day, Vriska worked just as hard as usual, but she was still worried about telling her boss. Maybe she could prove to her that she could still work while pregnant…?

Finally two o'clock rolled around and she sighed. She was going to have to tell her at some point…why was she so nervous?

"Ah, Ms. Serket?" Mrs. Wilson-Lee came up to Vriska. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh…" Vriska didn't quite know what to do, so she responded with a simple "Mm-hmm".

"Great, just come with me to my office."

Vriska followed Mrs. Wilson-Lee to her office. She sat down in the chair at one side of her boss' desk, her boss sitting at the other.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mrs. Wilson-Lee had a curious expression on her face as she spun around in her chair. "Was it regarding your recent hospitalization?"

"Um, sort of…" Vriska sighed. "The thing is, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Wilson-Lee exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Uh…thanks."

"How far along are you?"

"About fifteen weeks."

"Oh, wow!"

"So anyway…I wanted to talk to you about my…plans, I guess."

"Oh, don't worry, I totally understand. I was working when I had both my kids."

Vriska smiled a bit. "Anyway, I'm fine right now, but I think I may have to get my hours reduced to part-time in a few months, if that's okay with you."

"Of course! I understand you really need to money as well. I guess we can talk more in-depth about it when the time comes?"

"Sure." Vriska stood up.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Did any of you think I would reveal the baby's gender this chapter? Sorry! You'll just have to wait!**

**This is a filler chapter…although I still incorporated some ideas into it.**

**also, I apologize if updating on 9/11 offends anyone…. I have a great respect for all those who lost their lives that day.**

**Reviews/ideas please? Thanks!**

Marrissa Lacrymosa **- Good idea, but I don't want this to be a total repeat of Fourteen. I'm sorry :(**

Sil3ntghost** - I don't see how church could be offensive either, but I know some atheists are like REALLY opposed to it. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't offend anyone.**

8th Dimention** - Thanks! Yeah, I think the trolls doing Easter would be very...interesting. Haha.**

Guest** - Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

Kaitlyn Vantas** - Thanks! I've already picked out the gender of the baby, and I also know when I'm going to reveal the gender, so you'll just have to wait and see!**

AwesomePotterlover** - Here is your update! Yeah, I know what you mean. I have awful social anxiety.**


	12. Twenty

**-Wednesday, April 13, 7:50 am/John & Vriska's apartment/16 weeks-**

"Mhm…"

Vriska yawned and rolled over onto her other side, now facing her fiancé in the bed. She smiled. "Happy birthday, John."

"Ngh…" John blinked. "Thanks." He scooted in closer and gave Vriska a kiss.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Vriska asked with a yawn.

"Well…my dad wants to go out to dinner, I think," John replied. He stretched his arms a little. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said that."

"Mm, alright." Vriska rolled out of bed and stretched. "I'm gonna start making breakfast."

"Alright."

John laid there for a minute and just thought. Today was April 13. His 20th birthday. Ten days until he became a husband. Approximately 159 days until he became a father.

"John!" Vriska called, breaking the silence. "What do you want?"

"Um…" John yawned, this time actually getting out of bed. "Just put some biscuits in the oven and heat up some sausage patties."

"Anything else?"

"No, but while you do that, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." Vriska sighed and set the sausage meat and tube of biscuits on the counter before closing the fridge.

Ten days. Ten days until she got married. And eight days. Eight days for someone to make possible alterations to her wedding dress. Well, shit. Altering a dress in eight days probably wasn't possible. It would have to still fit; there wasn't enough time and there wasn't enough money.

But, her next ultrasound appointment was that next Tuesday. She and John would have the very likely possibility of finding out whether Peanut was a boy or a girl. John honestly didn't care; he just wanted Peanut to be happy and healthy. Vriska, however, _did_ have a preference.

Vriska had decided a tiny, half-human version of her would be awful and too difficult to manage. And besides, moms were supposed to be their daughters' role models… She was an awful person, there was no way she could be a role model! John would be a much better one, anyway.

She sighed as she glanced at the ultrasound picture taped to the fridge. Peanut had gotten so much bigger since last time, and she could tell without the ultrasound. It was annoying, because she couldn't lay on her stomach and she could barely fit into her pants. Scratch kind of, it was _really_ annoying.

After the sausage had finished cooking, Vriska took the pan off the eye and looked at the timer. The biscuits still had five minutes left. She had just enough time to start up her laptop and begin drafting a blog post for that day.

John had somehow convinced Vriska to start up a blog. Of course, she didn't know this, but one of the main reasons was so she would have someone—thing—other than John to complain to, especially later in the pregnancy when she would be _really_ irritated. And it was an easy way to pass the time.

Right as she logged into her Tumblr account, the timer dinged. Vriska groaned as she got up out of her chair and walked back to the oven. At that moment, John walked out of the bedroom, already dressed.

"Just in time." Vriska set the tray full of hot, crispy, golden Pillsbury biscuits on the stovetop and took off the oven mitts.

"Thanks, babe." John gave Vriska a quick kiss as he put a biscuit and a sausage patty on his plate. "It smells good."

"At least _you_ think so." Vriska put one of each on her plate as well. "They smell awful, but I'm really hungry and I want one."

John laughed and rolled his eyes a little. "Oh, today I only have to work two hours after my classes," he told her. "I should be home by 4:30, and then we'll go out to eat."

"Alright." Vriska sat back down at the table and resumed Tumbling. "I think I'll be back about the same time."

"Oh yeah." John swallowed a mouthful and took a sip of orange juice. "I forgot to ask last week, what did your boss say?"

"She was surprisingly excited about it. She also said she's willing to reduce my hours or let me work part-time as needed."

Vriska was very thankful her boss, who was also the owner of the restaurant, was very understanding. It honestly shocked her, though, as many employers tend to think that pregnant women can't do as much.

"Oh, that's good." John sighed and finished his breakfast. "Alright, I guess I'm off! Have a great day, okay?"

"I will." Vriska gave John a kiss and a smile. "See you tonight."

John smiled as well. "Bye."

Vriska waved as John left their apartment. But as soon as he left, she sighed and practically face-palmed. Even though his dad had been nicer to her, and vice versa, she still never looked forward to seeing Mr. Egbert.

But, he _was_ paying for dinner…

* * *

**-5:39 pm/Outback Steakhouse-**

"So, have you two decided on names yet?" Mr. Egbert asked. For once he was generally curious, not just making small talk to keep things peaceful between him and Vriska.

"Not yet, but we've picked out a few things." Vriska paused, taking a sip of Coke. "We actually find out what it is on Tuesday."

Mr. Egbert smiled and nodded. For once he was actually on the same page as Vriska, as he wanted a grandson. A granddaughter would be likely to follow in Vriska's footsteps, and to him that wasn't a good thing.

"So other than that, not much is going on," John told his dad. "It's been pretty calm around here, actually."

"I guess that's a good thing, because neither of you need the stress."

"Oh, we have plenty of stress already." Vriska laughed a little. "Any more would be awful."

John's dad accidentally gave an obviously nervous laugh, and quickly turned his head toward the waitress who was bringing over a tray of food.

"Alright, here's everyone's food…" The waitress gave John, Vriska, and Mr. Egbert their plates of food. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh!" Vriska raised her hand a little, smiling. "Do you have any jalapeños?"

* * *

**-Friday, April 15, 6:06 pm/Bridals by Michelle ~ Bridal & Formal Wear/17 weeks-**

"What if the dress doesn't fit?" Vriska wondered aloud. "What if it fits today, but doesn't fit next Saturday?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Kanaya reassured her. "You could always have the dress altered if things don't work out."

"It costs too much money!" Vriska slammed the car door and began walking toward the shop door. "Terezi. Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Terezi sighed and ran to catch up with Vriska and Kanaya.

"Hi!" A lady at the front desk smiled as the three trolls walked into the bridal shop. "How may I help you?"

"I have an appointment at 6:15?"

"Okay…" The lady hummed to herself as she pulled up something on the computer. "Ms. Serket?"

"Yes."

"Alright. If you'll just sit down, someone will be with you shortly."

Vriska, Terezi, and Kanaya sat down in the small sitting area opposite the desk. As Vriska wasn't one to just make small talk, she and the others just kind of sat there until a lady came out of the back.

"Hello!" This lady smiled even brighter than the one at the front desk. "How are you all today?"

"We're fine." Vriska brushed off her jeans and stood up.

"That's…good." The lady brightened up her smile once again. "Now, if you'll just follow me…"

She took Vriska, Terezi, and Kanaya upstairs, where a long row of dressing rooms sat. Two or three were already occupied, and the lady brought Vriska into an empty one.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your dress," she told her.

Vriska sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Goddammit, the dress wasn't going to fit. She had "that feeling" in her stomach. Of course, "that feeling" could have just been Peanut…no, it was "that feeling".

"Alrighty." The lady came into the dressing room and hung Vriska's dress on a hook. "Okay, if you'll just undress—"

"Wait." Vriska hesitated. "I forgot to mention a…_small_ problem…"

"Yes?" The lady looked at Vriska with curiosity.

"Well…you see, I'm pregnant. I meant to get a refitting scheduled earlier, but I was in the hospital for a week, and I'm looking for a house with my fiancé—"

"How far along are you?"

"17 weeks. 18 by the time of the wedding."

"Okay."

Vriska could tell the lady want too happy about her "small problem", but she really couldn't help it.

The lady had Vriska step into the dress. "How does it feel?"

"It's…a little tight." Vriska pulled the dress up over her boobs a little more.

"I haven't even zipped it up yet."

"Oh."

After struggling with the zipper, the lady sighed. "Well," she announced, "it doesn't look like it's going to go up all the way."

"Dammit!" Vriska sighed with frustration and followed the lady out of the dressing room.

Kanaya gasped. "Vriska, it looks gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"It's so pretty!" Terezi agreed.

"Yeah, well…" Vriska smiled sarcastically. "It won't zip."

"…Oh…"

"Let me go get our alterations manager," the lady said to Vriska. "I'll be right back." She turned around and left.

"Well." Vriska sat down on the bench next to Kanaya and sighed. "There goes another several hundred dollars."

"Although, I wonder…" Kanaya began mumbling to herself. "They might let us…I'll have to ask…"

"What?"

Kanaya opened her mouth to say something, but the lady walked back in and cut her off.

"Alright." She gestured to another lady, this one much older. "This is Shana, our alterations manager."

Vriska stood and shook her hand. "Hi."

"Let's see..." Shana motioned for Vriska to turn around and tried the zipper again. "I think we might be able to—"

"Excuse me." Kanaya smiled from embarrassment. "I hate to interrupt, but I think I can take another task off your hands and make the alterations myself."

"Are you sure?" Shana asked. "Well…what do you have in mind, then? I want to make sure we're on the same page here."

"I was planning on removing the zipper and clasp, and adding a triangular panel to the back to turn it into a lace-up."

"Oh!" Both the alterations manager and the other lady looked surprised. "Are you sure you're able to tackle this all by yourself?"

"She has a ton of experience, actually," Terezi said.

"Well, if you're comfortable with altering it yourself, that's fine with us." Shana shrugged.

"Yes, that _would_ save us a lot of trouble..." The other lady paused. "Okay. Let's take it off, and well get it ready for you to take home!"

* * *

**OMG these were actually planned plot points. Anyway, next chapter soon!**

**Reviews and ideas as always, please!**

**ALSO: I have a poll up! Is Peanut a boy or a girl? Which do you think?**

**I've already decided on Peanut's** **sex, but I still want to see what all my readers think! Please go vote! It only takes 5 seconds and it makes me happy.**

XellanxLarxene** - Thank you!**

Marrissa Lacrymosa** - I don't like to repeat ideas, that's all. Also, so many fics with pregnancy have miscarriages in them that I feel the idea is overused, and didn't want this one to fall into that category**.

8th Dimention** - Easterstuck would be…interesting…haha. And sorry, but I won't be telling ANYONE Peanut's gender until I reveal it in the story! Don't worry, I plan on revealing the gender within the next 2-3 chapters!**

Sil3ntghost** - Yeah, I don't understand people either, I just want to respect everyone's opinions the best I can.**

AwesomePotterlover** - I know most of my friends are like that, I guess. It kind of sucks.**


	13. It's a…House?

-**Saturday, April 16,11:16 am/John & Vriska's car-**

"There isn't going to be anything in our price range!" Vriska complained for the third time since getting in the car. Today, she and John were going with a realtor to go check out some houses, and she knew that the houses within their price range were either run-down or ridiculously small.

"Vris, if there wasn't anything in our price range, the realtor wouldn't be taking us anywhere." John rolled his eyes again. He knew how stressed Vriska was about everything, but it was _really_ beginning to get on his nerves. "I'm sure Marisa has chosen some houses she thinks we'd like."

"She doesn't know what we'd like!"

John sighed and continued driving. "God help me," he mumbled.

After driving for a few more minutes in silence, the car finally pulled into a small driveway. The realtor's car was already there, as she was inside making sure she had all the house information together.

"C'mon." John got out and opened Vriska's door for her. "Marisa's been waiting for us," he told her as he waited for her to get out.

"Okay." Vriska grabbed her purse and followed John inside.

"Oh, hi!" Marisa Yanez, the couple's realtor, smiled and stood up. "How are both of you today?"

"We're great, how about you?" John smiled back, nudging Vriska to do the same.

"I'm fine." Marisa walked back over to the kitchen table and looked at some papers. "Alright, this is the first house."

"Oh." The tone in Vriska's voice instantly dropped as she grimaced.

"Vriska!" John gently nudged his fiancée in the side as they followed their realtor into the living room and up the stairs.

"So, this is obviously the master bedroom," Marisa told the couple. "It's a nice size, in my opinion, and it looks out onto the street, which I also like."

"Where's the master bath?" John asked her. He noticed there was only one other door besides the entrance to the room, and assumed it was the closet.

"Oh, well, actually…" Marisa motioned for the couple to follow her down the hallway. "…there's only one bathroom on this floor." She walked into the large bathroom, John and Vriska following. "It's a very large bathroom, so you'd have plenty of room for yourselves, as well as kids, family, et cetera…"

"Okay." John tried not to show it, but he really didn't like only one bathroom. He knew Vriska wasn't thrilled about it either.

The house also didn't have a study or office, so John wouldn't be able to work or study in peace. After finishing up the house with Marisa, the couple had decided they weren't interested in the house.

"Alright, well, I have several more lined up for today," Marisa told them. "I'm sure we'll find something."

"Okay." John paused. "Oh, would you mind if we picked up something to eat on the way over?"

"Oh, not at all! I'll just give you the address and I'll meet you over there."

"Thanks so much."

* * *

Half an hour later, the soon-to-be-Egberts pulled into the driveway of house number two, Vriska finishing up her Wendy's large fries dipped in a chocolate frosty.

"Mm." Vriska swallowed her last fry and tossed the empty frosty cup into the paper sack. "Are you ready?"

"Oh!" John exclaimed as he opened the car door. "Yeah."

"Maybe this one won't be a disappointment," Vriska said hopefully. "I can't wait to get out of that apartment."

"I'm right there with you." John locked his car and went up to the front door with Vriska.

"Hi again!" Marisa smiled and stood up. "What do you think of this one so far?"

"It's _so_ much better than the last one," Vriska said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks _so_ much roomier."

"And this one has two upstairs bathrooms, I hope?" John asked with a laugh.

Marisa laughed in response. "It does! Here, let's go check them out."

John and Vriska both agreed, house number two was so much better than house number one. The layout was so much better, and it didn't look like much needed to be done.

"So, what did you think of this one?" Marisa asked at the end of their "tour". "Does this one look like a possibility?"

John smiled at Vriska. " I think it does."

"That's great!" Marisa paused to write some stuff down on her clipboard. "Alright, I have two more to show you today…"

* * *

The third one didn't take too long— they didn't like this one even more than they didn't like the first. The ceilings were too low, the yard was tiny, and the kitchen design was extremely inconvenient. There was also a _very_ unhappy dog next door. It just wouldn't be good for a family with a young child.

An hour after leaving house number three, John and Vriska finally arrived at house number four.

"Hey," John whispered to Vriska, "isn't this across the street from Karkat and Terezi?"

"Um..." Vriska thought for a moment. "Yeah, it is. Oh my god, it is."

"Alright!" Marisa sighed. "This is the last house today."

"Finally."

Vriska was the first to enter the fourth house, and was really surprised. What appeared to be an average size, maybe slightly smaller, house on the outside, was huge on the inside. The layout made good use of space and didn't seem like rooms were thrown in random places. The kitchen wasn't separated from the living room, rather, it flowed into it. The stairs were in the area where the kitchen transitioned into the living room, and either a closet or a door to the basement was on the other side.

"What do you think of it so far?" Marisa asked.

"This is—wow." Vriska laughed a little. "This is the best one all day."

"You really think so?"

"I agree." John followed Vriska into the kitchen. "This is anything _but_ what we thought we would get in our price range."

"The only downside, I would say, is there's no specific dining room, but I understand dining rooms are becoming outdated," Marisa told them.

"Yeah, we don't really care about a dining room." Vriska smiled. "I wanna see what's upstairs!"

Upstairs was promising. There were three bedrooms, a master bath, and an upstairs bathroom. Each bedroom had its own closet, and a linen closet was in the hallway.

It turned out the door behind the stairs led to the basement which, although unfinished, had a lot to offer. It had a lot of potential as a rec room or a fourth bedroom, probably both.

Back on the main floor, a hallway led to a bathroom and an office. Overall, the house was very well-designed and spacious.

"So what do you think of this one?" Marisa asked when they had finished.

"I think this is the one," Vriska said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" John asked her. "I really like this one as well, but there may be something better out there…"

"I probably should mention this house has several other offers on it already," the realtor told them, "the highest, being $199,000."

"$199,000..." John sighed. "Vris, I'm not sure we can afford this, unless I can convince my dad to help us out a little."

"Please, John?"

"We should think about it overnight."

"Please, can we just place an offer? _Please_?"

"It could be gone tomorrow," Marisa chimed in. "That's happened to several of my clients before, unfortunately."

"How much of an offer do you want us to place, Vriska?"

"205 sounds good."

"Vris, that's too—"

"Please, John?" Vriska put her hand on her stomach. "I think the baby would be happiest here."

"Well—"

"Please?"

John sighed. "—alright. We'll place an offer."

* * *

**-10:28 pm/John & Vriska's apartment**-

"I think today went well," John remarked as he got into bed next to Vriska.

"I didn't think we would place an offer after just one day of looking." Vriska scooted under the sheets, about to make another comment, but stopped.

"…John?"

"What is it?" John sat up, clearly concerned for his fiancée. "Is something wrong?"

"I just felt something…weird..." Vriska placed her hand on her very noticeable baby bump.

"What do you mean, 'weird'? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's kind of hard to—there it was again! I guess it's kind of like butterflies?"

"Oh!" John laughed. "Vris, that's just Peanut."

"What's it doing?"

"Vriska, did you seriously think that babies just chill out in there?" He laughed again. "Babies need to move around, even before they're born!"

"Wow..." Vriska gave a laugh. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it, then."

"Yeah, but I'll bet it's pretty cool." John gave Vriska a kiss. "'Night."

* * *

-**Tuesday, April 18, 5:24 pm/The Medical Center**-

"Stop being so nervous!" Vriska laughed. "We might get to find out what Peanut is today! You don't need to be nervous!"

"I know, but..." John tapped his foot, looking around the waiting room. "It might change my thought process about everything, and that's scary."

"Ms. Serket?" A nurse looked up from her clipboard as John and Vriska stood up. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well." Vriska followed the nurse into the back, where she was led to a room.

"Dr. Browne will be with you shortly," the nurse told Vriska before she left.

"Thanks." The door closed and Vriska turned to John, her hand on her stomach. "I hope Peanut's okay."

"I'm sure Peanut's fine." John's eyes nervously darted around the room. "I hope Peanut's fine."

The two heard a knock on the door before the door opened.

"That was fast," Vriska commented.

"Tuesday evenings aren't very busy for some reason." Dr. Browne smiled as she sat down on the stool. "So what's been going on lately?"

"Um, not much, actually."

"Have you felt the baby move at all?"

"Ever since Saturday."

Dr. Browne smiled. "That's great. Now, I understand you'll be flying somewhere soon?"

"Yes," Vriska replied. "We leave for our honeymoon this Sunday."

"That'll be fun. Now, it's safe to fly up to seven months, so you'll be fine, just call if you have any concerns. How's your morning sickness?"

"It's…a lot better, actually."

"That's good, you should stop having any at about 20 weeks."

"Good."

Dr. Browne wrote some stuff on her clipboard before looking back up at Vriska. "Okay, complaints, comments, concerns…?"

"Will we be able to find out the gender today?" John blurted by mistake.

The doctor smiled. "It's not guaranteed, but we might. Every pregnancy is different, some women find out at 16 weeks, others at 20, it just depends on the position of the baby and when the appointment is scheduled." She paused. "Now let's go see if we can figure out what this baby is."

Vriska flinched a bit as Dr. Browne moved the wand around on her stomach and watched the monitor as the image appeared. Wow, Peanut actually looked like a person now. It had tiny arms and legs, and was very obviously moving around in there.

Dr. Browne moved the wand toward the top of Vriska's bump and her eyes lit up. "Your baby's in the perfect position to know what it is," she said with a smile.

"Well?" Vriska and John smiled and craned their necks. "What is it?"

"It looks like your baby is a…"

* * *

**SO I KNOW MANY OF YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER IM GOMEN**

**So, I guess this means my boy/girl poll is still up! Please go vote if you haven't done so already!**

**I think I'm set on ideas for the next several chapters (I know the exact moment when you'll all get to know Peanut's gender), but any ideas for later on would be great? No pressure or anything. I know how hard ideas are.**

**Reviews please? Thanks!**

Guest** - You'll just have to wait and see!**

8th Dimention** - I know exactly when I'm going to reveal the gender, and unless I decide to write another chapter in between this one and the planned one, you'll get to find out what Peanut is in two chapters!**

Sil3ntghost** - Um…okay? Haha.**

AwesomePotterlover** - I apparently inherited my awful social skills from my mother. Now, my online social skills are a totally different thing…**


	14. You May Now Kiss the Bride

You May Now Kiss the Bride

**-Friday, April 22, 6:34 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house/18 weeks-**

John gave Vriska one final kiss before their wedding. "Good luck," he told her, a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow's going to be _awful_!" Vriska whined. "I mean, I just _know_ something's going to go wrong, and I still don't even know why I invited Nepeta and Equius because I still don't like either of them and I haven't seen them since Karkat and Terezi's wedding, and my dress isn't going to fit, and—"

"Calm down." John rubbed his soon-to-be-wife's shoulders. "I'm sure it's normal to think these things, although I'm not sure about regretting inviting someone…?, but yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't leave me!"

Ignoring Vriska's hormonal whining, John gave his fiancée a kiss. "I'll see you at the altar tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

Vriska waved as John drove away with Karkat in the car. After picking up Dave, who had flown in from Houston, from the airport, the three were going to go back to John and Vriska's apartment to hang out and stuff before the big day. Sort of like a miniature bachelor party.

Vriska, Terezi, and Kanaya were doing that too, except it would involve a lot more estrogen and lipstick. Kanaya had finished the dress alterations the day before, and Vriska needed to try the dress on in case it needed any last-minute fixes. Terezi would do her best to coach Vriska on what to do at the altar, even though she had rehearsed it numerous times both out loud and in her head.

After making sure she, as well as Terezi and Kanaya, had everything together, Vriska finally managed to calm down some. But, of course, that didn't last long, as she suddenly came to the realization that tomorrow, she would be Mrs. John Egbert.

* * *

**-Saturday, April 23, 8:57 am/Karkat and Terezi's house-**

"Vriska, you need to get up!" Terezi hit Vriska upside the head with a pillow, which definitely made Vriska pay attention. "You're getting married in two and a half hours! You're going to be late!"

"Shut your trap, it's only nine. I'll have plenty of time." Vriska yawned and rolled off the couch. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want for breakfast."

"Thanks for your help!" Vriska rolled her eyes and rubbed her lower back. "This thing is going to be the death of my good posture, that's for sure."

Terezi didn't answer, and Kanaya was in the kitchen.

"Okay, fine." Vriska out on her glasses and yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"If you want enough time to do your hair and stuff, we'll need to leave in twenty minutes." Terezi had a hint of frustration in her voice as she got a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Make sure to save me a few."

"Alright." Terezi began to heat up the pan as Vriska went into the bathroom to change out of her pajamas.

Vriska stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Sweatpants and yoga pants weren't going to cut it much longer. At only five months, Peanut was already too big. She would have to go out and buy maternity pants soon, even though she thought they were ugly and unflattering.

Oh, whatever. Maybe they would be comfortable.

"Vriska!" Terezi called from the kitchen. "The pancakes are finished! Hurry up, or you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Vriska rolled her eyes and turned off the bathroom light as she left.

After scarfing down her pancakes doused in maple and chocolate syrup, Vriska finally was hit with the realization that she _was_ going to be late if she didn't hurry. So, she and the others hurried to gather their stuff before getting in the car.

"Are you ready?" Kanaya asked Vriska, a slight smile on her face.

"I guess, I don't know." Vriska looked out the window and sighed. "I don't even know what I'm going to do with my hair, does that count as ready?"

* * *

**-11:15 am/Crossroads United Methodist Church-**

"Fifteen minutes!" Terezi yelled as she opened the restroom door. "Are you almost finished?"

"I guess." Vriska coughed again and flushed the toilet. "Okay, I'm sort of ready now."

"Well hurry!"

Vriska wiped her mouth and washed her hands. Didn't Dr. Browne tell her she shouldn't be having morning sickness anymore?! Well, obviously that wasn't true.

She rushed back into the bride's room and practically yanked her dress off its hanger. "Vriska, be careful," Kanaya reminded her.

"I know, I know, I'm not stupid. Now could you help me here?!"

Kanaya unlaced the back and helped Vriska slide the dress on. Vriska grunted when Kanaya pulled the laces tighter, but finally let out a sigh of relief when Kanaya tied it.

"Vriska, you have five minutes!"

"I know, Terezi, I have to finish fixing my hair!" Vriska sighed with frustration as she ran her fingers through the loose part of her half-bun and stuck in some blue flowers.

Despite her efforts to be quick, fixing her hair again took about ten minutes. Vriska looked at the clock. 11:29. She needed to get her butt over to the sanctuary _right now_.

"God fucking dammit!"

Vriska picked up the skirt of her dress and slid on her pumps. "I'm going to be late!"

"Calm down." Kanaya put her hand on Vriska's shoulder. "You're going to be fine."

"I can't be 'fine' when I'm late for my own wedding!"

"I think you smeared your lipstick," Terezi told Vriska.

"Shit!" Vriska took one last look in the mirror and wiped off the smeared lipstick before stepping out into the hallway.

Meanwhile in the sanctuary, John was impatiently waiting for his bride. Dave and Karkat were getting antsy as well. All three glanced at the clock in the back. It was almost 11:35. Vriska was almost five minutes late.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Vriska repeated the word over and over. As she got closer to the sanctuary, she switched to repeating it in her head.

"Finally!" The man standing by the door to the sanctuary breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you ladies would never show up!"

Vriska pushed Terezi and Kanaya into place. "_Don't_ fuck anything up," she whispered to both of them.

"Says the pregnant lady," Terezi scoffed.

Vriska elbowed Terezi as the pastor—Mr. Freeman—looked up, signaling the bridal party to walk out. The piano began to play processional music.

"Go!"

Terezi stumbled a bit as Vriska pushed her through the doors.

Kanaya followed soon after, and Vriska took a deep breath when the music changed to the bridal processional.

"Please rise," Mr. Freeman told everyone.

She breathed it out. "Here goes nothing."

The man opened the door for her and she stepped into the sanctuary.

John gazed into Vriska's eyes as she walked down the aisle. She didn't have a care in the world—all she cared about was John. All her worries about that day were gone. She didn't look at any of the attendees. All she did was gaze into her almost-husband's eyes.

She smiled and took his hands after handing her bouquet off to Kanaya.

"You may be seated." The wedding attendees sat down.

"Welcome all." Mr. Freeman nodded toward everyone. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of John and Vriska."

John smiled. Vriska blushed.

Mr. Freeman continued, preaching—rather, lecturing—everyone in the sanctuary about marriage.

"John, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

John nodded. "I will."

Mr. Freeman turned to Vriska. "Vriska, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Great." Mr. Freeman looked back down at his book. "Now, John, repeat after me: 'I, John Adam Egbert,'"

"I, John Adam Egbert,"

"'take you, Vriska Serket,'"

"take you, Vriska Serket,"

"'to be my wedded wife,'"

"to be my wedded wife,"

"'to have and to hold,'"

"to have and to hold,"

"'for better or for worse,'"

"for better or for worse,"

"'for richer or for poorer,'"

"for richer or for poorer,"

"'to love and to cherish, from this day forward.'"

"to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

The pastor turned to Vriska. "'I, Vriska Serket…'"

* * *

"With this ring, I thee wed." John placed the ring on Vriska's finger and she shivered with excitement.

"Vriska, please place the ring on John's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Vriska slid the ring onto John's finger, gazing into his wonderful deep blue eyes. He gave her a toothy grin.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Mr. Freeman paused for a long moment, obviously doing it on purpose.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

John pressed his lips against Vriska's. This kiss definitely seemed to have more "umph" in it…maybe it was because they were married now?

Vriska and John laughed as they smiled at everyone in the sanctuary. Everyone was cheering, many were taking pictures. Just one glance at each other, and they were kissing again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. John Egbert!"

* * *

**Thank God I had written the actually wedding ceremony portion of this beforehand (2012, actually…). For those of you who read I'd Only Choose You, I thought the word-for-word, all-out wedding ceremony was too lengthy, too repetitive, and overall just boring. That's why I only took the key points and put them in here.**

**Also, I think John's middle name would be Adam. Don't ask.**

**Mr. Freeman is the assistant pastor. More basing the Freeman's after a family at my church.**

**THE GENDER POLL IS STILL UP! I promise, you'll find out this next chapter! Stay tuned as the mystery of Peanut is unraveled! Then, once I tell you guys what Peanut is, I'll start taking name suggestions (well…I already am!).**

**Reviews/ideas/votes please!**

Marrissa Lacrymosa** - This is payback for "My Heart Will Go On". Just kidding, haha.**

XellanxLarxene** - I try not to do too many cliffhangers, but sometimes a cliffhanger gives me more motivation to write the next chapter!**

Spy of Influence** - Yes, I did just do that. I am an evil human being, haha.(I caught your hint of sarcasm there!)**

8th Dimention** - Have you voted on the poll yet? Notice there's a "both" option! X3**

Sil3ntghost** - Yes, I am awful for doing that. You should have seen my face when I got the idea for it to be a cliffhanger!**

moonandtstars** - Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see!**

Vriska Serket Fan** - I promise, you'll find out the gender this next chapter!**

Guest (the Spiderdad? one)** - Your reviews are very amusing.**

AwesomePotterlover** - Here's your update!**

Guest (ch. 11)** - Thanks, even with school I still try to post at least once a week.**

Guest (ch. 9)** - Thank you!**

AshAndMay4ever** - OMG, really? That's so funny! And thanks, the mystery will be cracked next chapter!**

Guest (ch. 1) **- Omg.**


	15. It's All in the Cake ! And We're Off!

**-12:30 pm, Crossroads United Methodist Church Banquet Hall-**

John and Vriska smiled at all the people clapping and cheering for them. They weren't expecting pictures to take less than an hour. Many people were still eating their hors d'oevres/lunches (more like a giant buffet), and were, nevertheless, obviously waiting for the cake.

Since John hated cake so much—and since his now-wife was craving it—he and Vriska were going to cut a pizza instead of a cake. But don't think the couple were going to disappoint their guests. Mr. Egbert had made their wedding cake, and it looked awesome. A three-tier, white icing accented with blue candy flowers. The couple would cut a slice as well, but just for Vriska.

People took pictures as John and Vriska held the pizza cutter together and ran it up and down the pepperoni pizza several times. Each picked up a slice and fed it to the other; there was no need for words as their eyes and laughter told enough. The cake was cut soon after, and the newlyweds took a small break so they could finish their pizza and Vriska her cake.

"Welll..." Vriska smiled at John again. "We're married now!"

"Vris, you've said that five times already," John replied with a laugh.

"Well, what else is there to say?"

"A lot of things, like, 'I wonder if anyone has figured it out yet?' Hey, why don't we go around and find out?"

"Wait, let me finish my cake." Vriska finished her slice and got up to follow John around the large room.

"Hey, Vriska." Terezi stopped the couple from talking to everyone other than those in the wedding party. "Didn't John's dad make this?"

"Yeah."

"Why's it strawberry, though? Like, everything here is blue, blue, blue, and then it's just 'Oh, hey, strawberry'."

Vriska scoffed and adjusted her lace bolero. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

Vriska glanced at John, smirking. "Terezi, the cake is strawberry because it's pink. And it's pink because we're having a girl."

"A girl…" Terezi repeated. "…okay. That's cool."

"Yeah, we were waiting until today to tell anyone other than John's dad. Oh, and don't tell anyone other than Karkat, because getting pregnant before you get married isn't exactly favorable here…"

"I don't know why I would." Terezi shrugged and went back to talk to Dave and Karkat.

No one else asked about the cake, it was just thought of as John and Vriska liking strawberry. Which was a good thing, because neither of them wanted to talk to any of the Egberts' friends about their personal lives anyway.

John and Vriska were about to finish up talking to the rest of their guests when Vriska accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh—" Vriska quickly turned around. "—holy shit."

"What?" Nepeta put her hands on her hips.

"You actually came. Oh my god, you actually came."

"I lived with you _fur_ four months, I'm _purr_etty sure I would come." Although Nepeta was trying to sound indifferent to the situation, Vriska could detect the fear in her voice.

"Did you bring Equius?"

"He's over at the table."

"Mm, okay."

* * *

**(Okay forgive me for just randomly ending there but I have no ideas whatsoever so have a little summary of what else happened that day)**

After the reception was over, John and Vriska went back to their apartment smiling. What Vriska originally thought would be a total disaster actually turned out to be a near-flawless wedding and reception. The wedding party did exactly what they were supposed to do, and anyone who didn't know about Peanut didn't ask about her (even though quite a few people thought something was up). It was a very pleasant afternoon.

But once they arrived at the apartment, they couldn't really relax. All because they had to start packing for their honeymoon.

* * *

**-Sunday, April 24/11:09 am/Seattle-Tacoma International Airport-**

"Vris, c'mon! Don't you wanna have time to get something to eat before the flight boards?"

"Oh, why did I have to pack so much?" Vriska grunted as she continued to lug her suitcase to the kiosk. "We have over an hour before the flight leaves!"

"Yeah, but we still have to go through security and all that." John handed his suitcase to the attendant manning the kiosk and motioned for Vriska to do the same.

After finishing up with the luggage, the couple went through security and managed to get some Subway before the flight left. John sat there playing games on his iPhone while Vriska sat next to him reading the latest edition of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. It wasn't long before the two heard the longly-anticipated words on the intercom:

"Delta flight number 243 to Chicago, now boarding!"

* * *

**It just so happened my readers were correct! Peanut is a girl! I promise, I decided on this ahead of time and you guys are just so smart! Haha.**

**Gah I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I am fresh out of ideas and it's killing me. So I'm kind if hoping my readers have suggestions? I'm sorry if I sound pushy or needy.**

8thDimention** - I thought it was cute too! Thanks!**

AwesomePotterlover** - Here's your next update!**

Speretmoon** - Sorry to disappoint you, but I had this planned since a very long time!**

Guest** - That's the only think I hate about that ship, "Vriska Egbert" just doesn't flow well. But I agree with you, it's a cute pairing!**


	16. Adventures in the Windy City - Part 1

**-2:01 pm/Delta flight #243 to Chicago-**

"Excuse me—sorry—!" Vriska managed to squeeze past the people with aisle seats, who were giving her dirty looks, and into the bathroom in the back.

Goddammit. It seemed like she had to use the bathroom every thirty minutes or something. It was starting to piss her off, as well as the other passengers on the plane. And she could only "hold it" for so long.

Meanwhile, John was (almost) impatiently waiting for Vriska to get back. They had been watching National Treasure on his tablet and he couldn't play it until she got back. A lot of the passengers had been giving them a dirty look, the same one they gave Vriska when she went the bathroom.

Vriska sighed as she sat back down next to John. Oh well. Maybe after they finished the movie, the rest of the flight would be okay.

* * *

**-5:47 pm/Hilton Garden Inn-**

"Alright, here are your room keys, and it's room 819." The concierge handed the key card envelope to John as she smiled.

"Thank you." John stuffed the envelope into his jacket pocket and grabbed his suitcase handle. He and Vriska then proceeded to board the elevator.

"People are so rude," Vriska commented as she scowled at the corner.

"What do you mean?" John asked. "The concierge—"

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about the assholes on the plane."

"Vriska…" John sighed and tried to give his wife the best hug he could give her without slamming his backpack into her. "People are always going to be like that and there's nothing you can do about it. People used to not like me just because I'm smart."

"I hate people." Vriska let out a long sigh before stepping off the elevator and starting off for their hotel room.

Five minutes later, John was unpacking his stuff and Vriska was testing the so-called "three-star" rated beds.

"I'm hungry," she told him. "When can we go out to eat?"

"Let me finish unpacking and stuff." John brought his toiletries into the bathroom and set them on the counter.

Vriska hopped off the bed and walked over to the sliding door that led onto the balcony. She pressed her nose against the glass and stared outside before actually noticing it was a door, then unlocked it and slid it open.

After John finished unpacking all he needed to unpack, he walked out of the bathroom and went to join Vriska on the balcony. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Everyone looks so tiny." Vriska leaned out a little further over the railing, John grabbing her arm to make sure she didn't lean _too_ far.

"Heh, this high up, no kidding. Be careful." John smiled a crooked smile. "Now, where do you want go for dinner?"

"Since we just got here, somewhere nice but not overkill." Vriska smiled back before pecking John's lips.

"Perfect."

* * *

**-6:56 pm/Giordano's Pizza-**

"So...have you thought of any names for Peanut yet?" Vriska asked. She nervously twirled her hair before taking another bite of pizza. She really hadn't given it much thought, and didn't want to come across to John as not caring about their child.

"Um, not many, but I have written a few down…" John pulled out his phone and opened up the notes, where he kept a list of possible names for Peanut.

"Well? What are they?"

"Let's see…I have Grace—"

"No."

"—Sophia—"

"Do you know how many times I've heard that name while working?!"

"—Victoria—"

"Oh, um, well...maybe as a middle name?"

John sighed. "Maybe we should wait to discuss this in the hotel room."

"That sounds like an awesome idea."

* * *

**-7:41 pm/Some random maternity shop-**

"All of these clothes are so ugly!" Vriska whined as she flipped through the numerous racks of clothing. "All the attractive ones are over a hundred dollars! I'm _never_ going to find anything!"

"Maybe we should just find a Target or something." John looked up from his phone and sighed. Being male, he didn't really care about fashion, or maternity clothes, for that matter, but did care about his wife. "I can look up the closest one."

"Yeah, but we don't have a car to drive over there, dimwit! And I'm sure as hell not walking over there!"

The other customers were staring at John and Vriska with looks of disgust on their faces. John knew Vriska had the tendency to "get loud" and sometimes angry, an her pregnancy mood swings weren't helping. He was beginning to get embarrassed.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel." John locked his phone and put it in his jacket pocket. "You don't _have_ to buy clothes now. There's maternity shops in Seattle."

"No, I'm _going_ to leave with something." Vriska rolled her eyes and jumped to another rack.

* * *

**-9:03 pm/Hilton Garden Inn-**

"I don't think we'll ever name this child." Vriska sighed as she got into the bed next to John.

"Well, we still have four months at _the most_." John sighed as well and stared at the ceiling. "I've always liked the name Casey, though."

"Casey? Didn't you used to have a salamander named Casey?"

"Well—yeah, but…I've always thought it was cute."

Vriska shrugged. "It sounds a bit boyish, though. I think it should be short for something…" She thought for a moment. "…Cassidy!"

"Oh my god, no."

"What do you have against that?"

"It all goes back to middle school…don't ask."

"What about Cassandra?"

"Yeah, but wouldn't that be shortened to Cassie?"

"Cassie?—Uh, not necessarily."

John instantly sat up. "That's it."

"What? Cassie? Cassandra?"

"No. Cassia."

"Cassia…!" Vriska smiled. "Oh my god, it's six letters too. Egbert is also six letters!"

"Six letters?"

"All trolls have six letter first and last names."

"Cassia Egbert." John gave Vriska a kiss. "Casey Egbert. What about a middle name?"

"We can think of that later." Vriska beamed again. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"And we already got Peanut's name checked off the list." John gave Vriska another kiss. "'Night."

* * *

**YESS WE GOT THE NAME CHECKED OFF! Also I guess the writing muse was forgiving to me as I updated within half a week!**

**Big thanks to my friend Sami for suggesting Cassia.**

**I AM TAKING MIDDLE NAME SUGGESTIONS! Anything!**

**Reviews and ideas as always!**

Speretmoon** - I HAVE FOUND THE AWESOME PERSON LEAVING THOSE REVIEWS.**

TH4TON3GUY (ch. 14) **- Lots of "evil" laughing.**

TH4TON3GUY (ch. 15) **- I guess I figured it out! I had a few things planned but not much.**

AwesomePotterlover** - Here's your update!**


	17. Adventures in the Windy City - Part 2

**-Monday, April 25, 12:34 pm/Olive Garden-**

"So…have you talked to your dad at all?" Vriska asked. She twirled her linguine around the prongs of her fork as she stared at her plate. Mr. Egbert was still a touchy subject for her, even though they had recently been nicer to each other. But she had to ask. Mr. Egbert was her father-in-law now.

"Not since we got here. He has to work, and besides, he told me we need to have time to ourselves while we can."

"Mm, okay." Vriska sighed. "I just can't wait to tell him about Casey!"

"Let's wait until we get back to tell him. It'll be more fun to tell him in person."

"So what are we doing today?" Vriska was actually curious about it. Despite their near-failure shopping trip the day before (Vriska ended up buying a couple of shirts), she had actually enjoyed their evening. What fun things had John planned for Monday?!

John smirked. "Who said I was going to tell you? It's a surprise!"

"Fine, fine."

* * *

**-2:02 pm/Millenium Park-**

John and Vriska walked through a park downtown, just talking. Talking about the baby, talking about being married, just talking in general.

"Do you think your dad might have middle name suggestions?" Vriska asked. "I'm kind of stuck on it, but I know we still have four months…"

"He might, I don't know. I know that when my mom was pregnant with me she and my dad didn't want to find out what I was—well, am—so they picked out names for both genders. But it's been so long he might've forgotten. I wish my mom were still alive; she would've remembered." John sighed, glancing up at the skycrapers encircling the park.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Vriska hesitated. Although they were now married, she still didn't want to hurt John's feelings by getting into his personal business. "…what was having an actual mom like?"

"Um, well…she died when I wasn't even six yet, so it's been over fourteen years." John smiled a bit. "She used to take me to school every morning, and we would wait for my dad to get home from work together, and she loved to bake cakes with my dad, and…" He let out a sigh. "She was the best lady in the world. I miss her."

"She sounds better than my pitiful excuse for a mother. I would've loved to meet her."

John's smile grew larger. "I wish she could meet you too."

Vriska smiled back, about to make another remark, but soon her smile instantly faded. She hadn't felt the same feeling in her stomach for a couple of days. Saturday, to be exact. She could feel the acidic vomit slowly crawling back up her throat.

"Oh god…"

"Vris, what is it?"

Her eyes darted around the somewhat open landscape, searching for a trash can. After locating the nearest one, she weaved in and out of the other people and ran up to it.

Nearly everyone in that particular area of the park stared at the strange-looking young woman vomiting into a trash can. Once she wiped her mouth with her arm, she realized John was standing by her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on his wife's back.

"I…I think I need to lay down." Vriska looked up at John before coughing up the last bit of vomit left in her stomach.

"Let's head back to the hotel, okay?" John put his arms around Vriska and began leading her back to their hotel.

* * *

**-2:37 pm/Hilton Garden Inn-**

Vriska groaned and rolled onto her other side, her hand casually resting on her stomach. "I'm never eating at Olive Garden ever again," she thought.

John was in the bathroom talking to his dad. She could overhear what he was saying.

"…yeah, we did a little bit of shopping this morning, then ate at Olive Garden, and then we walked around in a park some before coming back over here. Yeah. Mm-hm. Yeah, I was planning for us to go over to Navy Pier after the park, but since she's not feeling well we might just take it easy for a while before leaving…"

Oh, so they _were_ going to do more fun stuff that day? Vriska wished her stomach would settle quicker so they could go back out. But, maybe taking it easy for a bit wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**-4:21 pm/Navy Pier-**

"So I was thinking we could go take a river tour, which will be about an hour, then go eat, and that'll give us just enough time to ride the Ferris wheel and walk around," John told his wife.

"Sounds good to me."

"We'd better hurry; the next boat leaves at 4:30."

Thankfully the boarding dock was a very short walk away, only about two minutes. John and Vriska got their tickets and proceeded to board the boat.

John's phone buzzed repetitively in his pocket. "Crap," he mumbled, digging it out of his pocket. He would've ignored it, but seeing who it was made him change his mind.

"Hi, Marisa…!" He was caught a bit off-guard by the phone call. "Okay? Oh really? Alright, well, we're on our honeymoon and a tour's about to start, so I guess I will call you back later to talk more in-depth about it, okay? Okay. Bye."

Vriska looked at John. "That was the realtor, right? What'd she say?"

"Well…" John took a deep breath.

"We didn't get the house, did we."

"We got the house!"

"Oh my god!" Vriska almost squealed, something she rarely did. She somehow managed to throw her arms around her husband, for once not caring about the stares of the others. "Casey's going to _love_ the house."

"I know Casey'll be happy." John smiled at Vriska before looking up at the tour guide picking up a microphone.

"Hi everyone, my name is Daniel, and I'm gonna be your tour guide today…"

* * *

**-7:05 pm/Navy Pier Ferris Wheel-**

"We're so high up..." Vriska pressed her nose against the window of the gondola, staring at the lit-up ground below.

"Don't do that, it's probably dirty." John couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What if it breaks, John?"

"It's not going to break, I promise. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Why don't we just enjoy the nice view?" John sighed and stared out the window. Why was Vriska so difficult sometimes?

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Vriska's irritated tone had now transformed into something rather childish.

"I think tomorrow will just be an easy day. With _no_ Olive Garden."

Vriska giggled. "I'm never eating Olive Garden ever again!"

* * *

**I'm still taking middle name suggestions! If all of my readers gave me at least one suggestion, that'd be at least 30 different names! And I'm planning to put a poll up, so you guys can pick from my faves!**

**I still need ideas for months 5-6.**

**Btw, Vriska is still 18 weeks here.**

**So I guess I can use mood swings as an excuse for Vriska's OOC-ness.**

**Also, I've only been to Chicago once, and that was over six years ago. I'm not sure if I have any Chicago readers, but if I do, I'm sorry if I did something wrong (?).**

**Reviews, ideas, and suggestions please!**

Speretmoon** - I'm happy you like it.**

Marrissa Lacrymosa** - Maybe? I like Victoria, but I want to see what else my readers suggest before I put up a middle name poll.**

Samsam1155** - The pairing or the baby? Haha.**

Daerem Amarea** - Here's what I told my school friends who also asked: Imagine giving birth to Tavros. That wouldn't go over very well. Although, yeah, she'll have some troll characteristics, just maybe not the horns. I still have yet to decide ****_exactly_**** what I'll do about the horns.**

AwesomePotterlover** - Thanks for the suggestion!**


	18. An Announcement

**-Wednesday, April 27, 7:13 pm/Seattle-Tacoma International Airport-**

"Okay, my dad says he'll be waiting at the baggage claims at about 7:30," John told Vriska.

"Can I pee first?"

"Go ahead."

John waited outside while Vriska went to the bathroom. About five minutes later, she came back out.

"What took you so long?" John asked. He looked up from his phone after he replied to Dave's text.

"Pea—_Casey_."

"Ah." John smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. "C'mon, we'd better hurry up before my dad gets here."

* * *

**-7:47 pm/Mr. Egbert's car-**

"So how was Chicago?" John's dad had a hint of a smile as he looked in the rear view mirror to see Vriska's face.

"It was cold." Vriska sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt to take off her jacket.

"But it was fun," John added. He smiled. "Oh, on Monday we got a call from our realtor."

"And?"

"We got the house we wanted!"

"That's great, son." Mr. Egbert smiled a bit more. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

John turned around. "Vris?"

"Oh!" Vriska perked up and beamed. "_Weeeeeeeell_…we picked out the name for the baby!"

"And what will the name of my lovely granddaughter be?"

"We've decided we're going to name her Cassia. Casey for short."

"Oh really?" Mr. Egbert looked over at his son. "John, why are you naming your daughter after the pet salamander you had in middle school?!" he whispered.

"'Cassia' goes along with Alternian tradition. 'Casey' is just a name I like."

"Alrighty then..." Mr. Egbert didn't quite know how to respond to that. He just figured his son and daughter-in-law knew what they were doing.

* * *

**-Saturday, April 30, 5:34 pm/John & Vriska's apartment/19 weeks-**

"Karkat and Terezi invited us over!" John called from the tiny kitchen.

Vriska poked her head out of the bedroom, a confused look on her face. "They..._invited_ us?"

"Karkat said it was more of Kanaya's idea." John shrugged. "I don't know why she's still here."

"Maybe she wants to say bye or something." Vriska paused. "Alright, let me get changed."

* * *

**-5:56 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house-**

John and Vriska stepped inside the chocolate-colored, Victorian-style house. It no longer smelled like sawdust, thankfully, but it now smelled like fresh paint.

"Oh my god…" Vriska held her breath. Although the stench wasn't necessarily nauseating, it still smelled awful. "Could we eat outside?" she called.

"Well, 'hi' to you too." Terezi rolled her eyes as she appeared in the foyer. "Why do you want to eat outside?"

"I'm sure it's not healthy for me to be breathing in these 'toxic fumes'."

"If you say so." Terezi had learned, after living with her sort-of-kind-of-almost-not-really-kismesis for almost half a year, that it was best to go along with whatever Vriska suggested, unless it was potentially dangerous or illegal. "We don't have a table or chairs outside, so you'll have to sit on the steps."

"Anything to get me out of here." Vriska immediately turned around and walked back out onto the porch.

"Vris..." John followed his wife. "Our house is gonna smell exactly like that when we start painting." He sat down next to her on the porch steps. "Did you think we'd wait until after the baby is born to start doing stuff?"

"Who said we're going to start painting immediately?"

"Um, just about everyone who has moved into a house while expecting a baby."

"Well, fuck them."

John sighed. "Vriska, we have four months, maybe less to get everything together for Casey. We should already be shopping for furniture for the nursery."

"I don't have time to buy any of that stuff. I have to work to actually make the money to buy that stuff."

John was about to make another comment, but soon the other three trolls came out onto the porch as well.

It was silent for quite a long time. No one knew what to say to Vriska. She was already moody enough by herself—who knew how bad pregnancy hormones could make her?

"Hello, Vriska." Kanaya smiled and sat down next to the blue-blooded troll. "Have you been feeling any better since I saw you last?"

"Yeah." Vriska sighed before turning around to look at Karkat and Terezi. "Where's the food?"

"We just ordered pizza."

"Well, excuse me, I did not come here for pizza."

"Well what were you expecting?! Steak?!" Karkat gave an irritated glance to Terezi, who just shrugged in response.

"Maybe." Vriska stood up. "Maybe we should eat on the _back_ porch. I feel like everyone's staring at me."

"Everyone _is_ staring at you, dumbass!"

Although he knew hormones were a thing, John couldn't help but roll his eyes and facepalm at Vriska and Karkat's "mini-conversation". The couple already got enough stares just from Vriska being a troll, the stares from their soon-to-be neighbors and people walking their dogs weren't helping.

"You'll have to go through the house, though," Terezi told Vriska. "I swear the only reason we were able to afford this house is because about half of it consists of rotting wood, and that includes the porch."

After the group relocated to the back porch, John helped Karkat bring some chairs to fulfill Vriska's request. "I don't wanna sit on the steps," she told them. There weren't enough chairs for everyone; someone was going to have to sit on the steps.

Not long after that, the pizza arrived. Vriska was very disappointed they hadn't ordered pineapple and anchovy pizza, but her hunger took over and she devoured three slices of pepperoni pizza in less than five minutes.

"Well, now that things have settled down, I think I should tell you all something." Kanaya had a hinting smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" Vriska leaned back in her chair and placed her hand on her bulging stomach.

"Well..." Kanaya paused for effect. "I have decided to stay."

"What?!" Vriska shot up out of her chair, spilling about half of her drink in the process. "What do you mean, you're staying?!"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm staying."

"Yeah, but are you sure you'll be able to afford it?!"

"I've already applied for a job at a local boutique. And I was awfully surprised at this, but Rose said after she finishes out her studies this year she'll fly here and we'll share the condo her mother owns." Kanaya blushed. "It was a rather impromptu decision, but I'm happy the situation has worked itself out."

"So much happening in so little time..." Vriska groaned. "I want to lay down."

* * *

**Sorry for just randomly ending there, I sort of ran out of ideas :-/ But I put in this chapter what I wanted to put in! That's a good thing!**

**Also, I'll only be taking middle name suggestions for a few more chapters, then a poll will go up! Be sure to get your suggestions in!**

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, TH4TON3GUY gave me the park and Olive Garden ideas! Thanks so much!**

cryptologicalMystic** - I thought about something Mindfang-ish. Over the summer I thought about Marquise (because it's a legit name as well as a title) but one of my friends instantly shot it down the minute I suggested it. So it's just kind of in the back of my mind now.**

TH4TON3GUY** - Have you been reading my mind? Marie was one of the first middle name ideas I've come up with since Cassia Egbert was conceived in my mind two summers ago.**

LissieAsh** - Oh my gosh, all of those are so cute! I especially like Jane (John could name Casey after his Nanna!).**

8thDimention** - It's okay, I understand. And thanks! Which specific ship name? *suggestive eyebrows***

Speretmoon** - :)**

AwesomePotterlover** - Thanks!**

XellanxLarxene** - I can't tell if you were being sarcastic or not, but I actually quite like the name Maylene.**

Daerem Amarea **- Yeah, that would be funny :) I guess lasagna with lemons isn't crazy enough!**

Samsam1155** - Thanks :)**

ThePotatoMan** - Thanks!**

lenientDreamer** - I already have Anne picked for "someone else's" middle name, but I like Marie! Michelle was also on the list before you even suggested it!**


	19. Almost-Mother's Day

**-Sunday, May 8, 8:57 am/John & Vriska's apartment/21 weeks-**

"Happy Mother's Day, Vriska." John smiled and gave his wife a kiss.

Vriska smiled, trying not to yawn. "Thanks."

"I got you a little something. Wait here."

"Okay…" Vriska sat up in bed and looked around the room as John went into the kitchen. After rubbing her eyes, she put her glasses on.

"Here we go." John sat down on the bed, smiling, and handed Vriska a pink envelope.

Vriska tore into it and pulled out a card. "Happy almost-Mother's Day," it simply read on the front.

She smiled as she read what was on the inside. "Aww, thanks John."

"You're welcome." John smiled a warm smile, but then his eyes lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot something!"

"What is it?"

"Alright, Vriska. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Okay…?" Vriska was a bit confused, but did as she was told anyway.

John smiled as he placed the small box in Vriska's hands. "Alright, you can open now."

"Oh my god..." Vriska smiled and started laughing. "John, I love you."

"Heh, I knew you had mentioned you wanted an iPhone..." John scratched his neck. "I hope you don't mind that it's the cheaper model."

"Who cares, John? It's blue!" Vriska threw her arms around her husband. "Thank you so much."

John smiled yet again. "I know it's early, but YOU need to start thinking about where we're going to eat lunch."

* * *

**-11:15 am/John's car-**

"Vris, do you mind if we stop somewhere…?" John let out a small sigh as he glanced at his wife.

"That's fine." Vriska turned to look out the window. The sky was clouding up.

"Good. I want to go before it starts raining."

The entire drive, Vriska wondered, "Where are we going?" John hasn't mentioned it beforehand. It must have been important; the tone in John's voice said so. It was silent as well, which began to make her uncomfortable.

"Here we are." John turned onto a road lined with trees and drove through an open iron-wrought gate. "It won't be long, I promise."

"Why are we at the cemetery?" Vriska wondered aloud. She had a slight expression of disgust on her face. When she realized John was looking at her, she blushed and turned away.

"Since it's Mother's Day, I thought I'd go visit my mom."

Vriska just nodded and continued to stare out the window. Row after row of tombstones passed by as John drove to the other side of the cemetery.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," John told her.

"No, I want to."

John pulled the car to the side of the road and parked before he and Vriska got out. The two were silent as they weaved in and out of the tombstones.

"Here we are." John stopped at a large tombstone situated under a Japanese maple tree. He bent down and set a small pot of flowers upright, brushing some spilled potting soil off the blot.

"Your mom's name was Margaret?" Vriska asked. She followed John's example and squatted next to him.

A small smile formed on John's lips. "Yeah. Everyone called her Maggie."

"Maggie…" Vriska thought for a moment. "What do you think about Casey's middle name being Margaret?"

John laughed a little. "I'll consider it."

After a few more minutes of quiet chatting and reminiscing, the newlywed Egberts went back to their car.

"John?" The word escaped Vriska's mouth before she even realized it had.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well…I don't want to offend you or anything, but…how did your mom die?"

"Cancer." John sighed. "It's apparently genetic, too, but it was breast cancer, and I'm a guy, so…"

"Oh." Maybe Vriska's genes would be the dominant ones.

"Well, sorry if I made you depressed or anything." He laughed a little. "I just wanted to visit my mom since its Mother's Day."

"It's fine."

John smiled. "Now, I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am."

* * *

**-7:32 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house-**

"…and then we went out to eat, and then we went to set up my new phone, and—"

"Okay, I get it!" Terezi stopped when she realized she had screamed. "…Sorry."

On the other side of the line, Vriska crossed her arms. "And what did you do today?"

"_Well_…this morning I wrote a four-page essay and I just finished waiting on tables for five hours!"

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to do the exact same thing tomorrow, minus the essay!"

Before Terezi could say anything else, Vriska just hung up.

"What did Vriska want?" Karkat popped his head out of the kitchen. He was making dinner, as he and Terezi didn't eat until about eight due to their jobs and college.

"She just called to brag about her new iPhone and to tell me about what an _awesome_ Mother's Day she had." Terezi sighed and plopped down on the couch. "It isn't fair."

"Look, Terezi…" Karkat sighed and joined his wife on the couch. "It's not your fault we had a miscarriage."

"It's not 'we', it's 'me'! I was the one who carried those stupid eggs inside of me for, what? Two months?! Maybe if we had actually gone to the hospital, we would have two tiny…us-es running around!"

"Terezi, I didn't know what to do either. And…maybe it's a good thing we don't have kids. You know we can't afford it now, and it would be an inconvenience to us."

He hasn't realized Terezi was crying until she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Maybe next year, we'll actually have a Mother's Day."

* * *

**Last call for middle name suggestions! The poll will go up this Sunday!**

**Ideas, too. My idea list has been cut in half because I've used almost everything :-/**

**Thanks so much!**

**Oh wow I'm sorry for such a depressing chapter. I had actually been planning that for a while now.**

**At the end of I'd Only Choose You, Karkat and Terezi got it on. That's how it happened. I also could go into huge extreme detail about my natural troll reproduction headcanons, but that would be too much.**

Xodiac 451** - I was hoping I wasn't making him warm up to her too fast.**

XellanxLarxene** - Heh, it's okay, I didn't find the "sarcasm" offensive at all.**

Samsam1155** - I'm happy you are!**

Speretmoon** - I think I'll try to make her happiness more obvious in the next chapters…I'll also try to add more moodiness!**

LissieAsh** - :)**

Marcus Uchiha** - Yeah, I guess you're right :-/ I PM'd you too.**


	20. A Talk

**-Wednesday, May 18, 3:03 pm/Red Dragon Chinese Bistro/22 weeks-**

"Why do you work two shifts again?" Terezi asked. She hung her handbag up and tied her apron around her waist.

"Why do _you_ get here an hour before the evening shift starts?" Vriska laughed. "No, just kidding. I only work the extra shift two days a week because we need the extra money."

"Oh, like how I work two shifts five days a week because we can't afford anything?!"

Lately Terezi had become jealous of Vriska. And no, not just because Vriska was having a baby. Vriska had seemed so happy lately. She didn't have to worry about money as much because she married into a decently wealthy family. And what about Terezi? She could barely afford college, her house, or anything, for that matter. And she still didn't know if she would ever be able to have a child.

"Woah, Terezi. Calm your tits."

"Excuse me?!"

"Girls!" Mrs. Wilson-Lee poked her head inside the kitchen. "Are you being productive?"

Terezi glared at Vriska before washing her hands.

* * *

**-7:49 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house-**

"Terezi, are you alright?" Karkat reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "You've seemed depressed today."

Terezi laughed a little. "I don't know why I'm bothered by it so much. We're not even twenty, in human years."

"Is this about having kids again?"

"Well, it's…more about Vriska. I've…never seen her happier. Ever. And she didn't even want it to happen."

"Look..." Karkat sighed. "God, I'm sorry, but I really don't know what to do. I guess, maybe when we have a _little_ more money we can try again."

"That's not helping me with my Vriska problem!" Terezi smiled a light smile, obviously in sarcasm. "It's…almost like she's doing it on purpose."

After thinking for a moment and picking at the food on his plate, Karkat finally thought of a possible solution to Terezi's problem. "Why don't we invite John and Vriska over to dinner this Friday? I know you don't really want to talk to Vriska, but maybe mentioning it to her and John will make them understand."

"I'll think about it." Terezi laid her head on the table, sighing. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**-Friday, May 20, 7:09 pm/23 weeks-**

"I'm home!" Terezi slammed the front door and threw her handbag on the floor. "Have you started making dinner yet?"

"It's almost ready. John said they'll be coming over at about 7:30."

"I'll go get changed."

Karkat went back to finishing up the pasta he was making as Terezi ran upstairs to their bedroom. He couldn't blame his wife for being upset about the loss of their children, but he thought it was probably a good thing. They _really_ couldn't afford even just one more, and not to mention Terezi hadn't even "turned" nineteen yet when it happened.

He also wasn't sure about trying for another one, either. Although he had promised Terezi they would when they had a bit more money, he couldn't stop thinking about what an awful father he would be. Hell, their child's first word would probably be "fuck".

"Are you making anything else besides the pasta?" Terezi called as she ran down the stairs.

"I put in some bread." Karkat shrugged as he turned down the heat on the stove. "I also bought some lettuce this morning, if you'd be okay with salad."

"Yeah, that's fine." Terezi sighed and looked at the clock before sitting down in the living room. It was only 7:15…

About fifteen minutes later a knock was heard on the door. Since Karkat was busy taking the bread out of the oven, Terezi went to answer it.

"Terezi!"

Vriska smiled and squeezed the teal-blood in a hug. "Oh my god, how are you?!"

"Ow…you're suffocating me…" Terezi pushed the other troll off her. "I saw you earlier today."

"I'm sorry!" Vriska looked over at her husband. "C'mon, John, let's eat! I'm starving!"

As Vriska dragged John into the kitchen, he turned to Terezi and mouthed "I'm sorry".

Terezi just shrugged and followed the Egberts into her kitchen. "So how is…everything?"

"We picked out the name for the baby!" Vriska exclaimed. She sat down at the table, her hands resting on her stomach. "We're naming her Cassia."

"You've told me that five times already." Terezi went into the other room and dragged a fold-up plastic chair into the kitchen.

"When are you going to buy an actual table?" Vriska's perkiness was making Terezi very uncomfortable.

"Well, we've been saving up to buy one…about $500 more. We should have an actual table within a month and then we can throw this plastic one in the basement."

Karkat, who had been silent this whole time, brought over a large bowl of spaghetti and set it down in the middle of the table. Giving an acknowledging nod to John, he then went back over to the island and brought over the bread and salad.

"So…" Karkat still had trouble with so-called "friendly conversation" with anyone other than his wife. "When are you guys moving into your new house?"

"Well, we sign the papers for it on Tuesday," John told him, "so it should be within the next month."

"It'd better be," Vriska chimed in. "If Casey comes before the house that would be bad."

"Vriska, we'll have the house before then." John sighed and began scooping pasta onto his plate. He stopped for a moment to look at Karkat and Terezi. "I do have a question for you two, though."

"Yes?"

"You two have been married a lot longer than Vris and I have, obviously." John had a hint of a smile on his face. "When are you guys going to have kids?"

Terezi stopped. She wasn't expecting John to ask that question. And she was so sensitive to that topic. How was she going to explain the miscarriage to John and Vriska without looking weak?

"Well…actually..." Terezi's voice gradually faded into a whisper. "We did."

"You…did?" Vriska obviously misunderstood, because her eyes lit up. "Is Casey going to have a friend?"

"No." Terezi decided to be straightforward with her answer, but that didn't last long as her eyes began to water. "We…_did_ have some. Two. But…they didn't make it longer than a few minutes."

The entire house was silent other than a ticking clock on the mantle. Finally John decided to speak up.

"…Wow, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Sorry for asking."

"N-no, it's fine." Terezi wiped her eyes. "That was in August. I need to learn to get over it."

"Terezi—" Karkat placed his hand on her shoulder, about to say something, but was cut off.

"How long did you go without knowing?" Vriska was actually curious. I mean, c'mon. This was natural troll reproduction here. That hadn't happened since before the reset, probably longer.

John started to intervene. "Vriska—"

"No, I'm–I'm willing to explain." Terezi sighed before getting it together. "I actually didn't know until they…came out."

"But weren't you throwing up or something?"

"I only remember throwing up two or three times. And…I thought I had just gained a lot of weight, since…" She couldn't find the right words to finish her sentence. "I just thought I was having really bad cramps that day, so I just laid down and…took a hot bath, but..." She laughed a little. "That didn't do anything. Thank God Karkat was there." She flashed Karkat a tiny smile.

"Oh my…god..." Vriska sniffed, soon burying her face in John's shoulder.

"Is she okay…?" Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"Hormones." John patted Vriska's head in between her horns. "It's okay, Vris."

"But we _are_ going to have one in the future." Terezi smiled a bit. "Just not soon. Maybe when we have more money, just not soon."

* * *

**THE POLL IS UP! Please vote for your top 2 choices! I included some of my personal favorites as well as some of my readers' suggestions, so go check it out! It's also a blind poll so you won't know what Casey's middle name is until I reveal it in the story.**

**One of my friends wanted me to have Vriska say "calm your tits" at least once. There it was.**

**I'm also sorry if anyone was OOC. My excuse is they're older and this is an AU/UA (kind of both).**

**And, holy crap! 30 story followers! This is the most I've gotten on any story! Thanks so much!**

**I cosplay as Vriska, and a few days ago I cosplayed pregnant Vriska as a joke :-/ It was kind of awkward.**

8thDimention** - Oh no…deciding! Something I am awful at! Haha.**

Speretmoon** - Are you saying i need to be more harsh to Vriska, or…? **

Xodiac 451** - I know right! So sad :( My friend Marrissa read it after I wrote it and seriously threw the notebook at me when she finished.**

XellanxLarxene** - I was thinking about that. I know if it's genetic thing the genes can be passed on to the males. I think I have heard of males developing breast cancer though…but it's rare.**

Samsam1155** - I'm sorry!**

TH4TON3GUY** - Yes please…**

lenientDreamer** - When I first saw your review my first thought was "Jesus Christ that's a lot." :3 I'll be sure to work in a few of those!**

AwesomePotterlover** - Yeah, I know 3:**


End file.
